Love Makes Us Begin Again
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: Jeon Jungkook dan istrinya, Jeon Taehyung, menikah selama 10 tahun. Tetapi hubungan mereka memburuk selama setahun terakhir berujung pada ancaman perceraian. Sampai putra pertama mereka, Jihoon, jatuh sakit. KookV. Mpreg. AU. Oneshot.


Pria itu bernama Jeon Jungkook, berusia di awal 30 tahun pada tahun ini. Wajahnya tampan, dengan rahang tajam yang kokoh dan rambut berwarna hitam legam yang selalu disisirnya ke belakang jika ia pergi bekerja. Ia menyetir sebuah kendaraan mobil, Mercedes Benz c200 berwarna hitam yang sudah biasa dikendarainya ke kantor setiap hari kerja.

Mata oniksnya selalu melirik ke arah jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya, memperhatikan jam. Ponselnya, dengan layar terdiri dari sebuah foto dirinya bersama dengan seorang pria berwajah cantik dan berusia tidak jauh darinya, serta tiga orang anak, 2 laki-laki dan 1 anak perempuan. Ponselnya bergetar dan menampilkan sebuah kotak berisi notifikasi pesan masuk.

 **Tae-jagi.**

 _Kau dimana?_ _Kenapa kau tidak menjawab telepon dariku?_ _Kami_ _sudah_ _menunggumu sejak tadi s_ _iang_ _._

Jungkook menghela napas panjang, dan mengalihkan matanya kembali pada jalanan. Kantung mata mulai terlihat jelas di bawah matanya.

Sudah 1 tahun lebih ia berusaha mengubah keadaan, tetapi semuanya tidak pernah berubah.

 **Love Makes Us Begin Again**

 **Summary** : Jeon Jungkook dan istrinya, Jeon Taehyung, menikah selama 10 tahun. Tetapi hubungan mereka memburuk selama setahun terakhir berujung pada ancaman perceraian. Sampai putra pertama mereka, Jihoon, jatuh sakit. KookV. Mpreg. AU. Oneshot.

 **Warning** : yaoi, mpreg, OOC _ness_ , _angst_ _, maybe some typos, other pairings.  
_ _You might or might not cry reading this_.

Terinspirasi dari film _In America_ dan _The Fault in Our Stars_.

 **Genre:** _Family, drama, angst, romance_

 **Main cast** : Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung (BTS)

Park Jihoon (Wanna One)

Lee Jeno (NCT)

Son Chaeyoung (Twice)

 **I**

Jungkook dan Taehyung, istrinya, telah menikah selama 10 tahun lebih; ketika ia masih berusia 18 tahun dan istrinya berusia 20 tahun.

 _Namja_ itu jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali dengan calon istrinya ketika ia baru saja memulai jenjang kuliah.

Pertemuan pertama mereka berawal ketika Jungkook masihlah seorang mahasiswa tingkat pertama jurusan arsitektur di sebuah universitas ternama di Seoul, sedangkan Taehyung adalah salah seorang senior yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya dan mengambil kuliah di jurusan seni rupa. Jungkook baru saja mengikuti sebuah unit kegiatan mahasiswa fotografi selama 4 bulan saat dengan tidak sengaja mengambil foto Taehyung.

Taehyung memergokinya ketika Jungkook lupa mematikan lampu _flash_ pada kamera barunya. Dengan wajah bersemu merah, Jungkook meminta maaf pada _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu. Ia pun menyadari bahwa _namja_ yang telah menyita perhatian dan dengan sengaja telah menjadi objek foto di hadapannya adalah sang senior yang sudah 2 tahun di atas Jungkook—senior yang paling populer di universitasnya pada saat itu. Bukannya merasa tersinggung fotonya telah diambil tanpa seizinnya, justru Taehyung hanya tertawa dan mengajak Jungkook untuk berkenalan.

 _Namja_ itu menertawakan Jungkook memperhatikan gelagatnya yang malu-malu—telah tertangkap basah mengambil fotonya tanpa seizin yang bersangkutan. Tanpa ragu-ragu pun ia langsung mengulurkan tangannya pada Jungkook, "Kim Taehyung, jurusan seni rupa, tahun ketiga. Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

Jungkook tidak bisa berhenti memandangi senyuman unik berbentuk kotak milik Taehyung yang bagi kedua matanya terlihat begitu menarik dan menggemaskan. Dengan sikap gugup ia menyambar jemari panjang Taehyung dan mengguncangkannya dengan kaku, "Jeon—Jeon Jungkook. Tahun pertama, jurusan arsitektur." Ia menahan napas, berharap Taehyung tidak merasakan tangannya mulai berkeringat.

"Jungkook- _ah_ kalau begitu. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jungkook- _ah_. Kuharap kita bisa berteman untuk seterusnya, _ne_?"

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan terlalu antusias. Masih malu-malu dan agak canggung dengan kenalan barunya, Jungkook menawarkan diri untuk meneraktir Taehyung kopi _Starbucks_ yang berada di dalam area kampus mereka, dan langsung disambut antusias oleh _namja_ yang lebih tua tersebut (lucunya lagi, beberapa minggu kemudian Jungkook menyadari Taehyung sama sekali tidak menyukai kopi).

Pertemuan mereka berlanjut dan berkembang hingga ke tahap selanjutnya. Berawal dari perkenalan mereka, Jungkook sering meminta Taehyung untuk menjadi objek fotonya, sementara Taehyung mulai sering mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan—entah itu hanya sekadar mengambil foto atau sekadar menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tidak sampai waktu 2 bulan untuk mereka saling mengenal dan saling menemukan arti kenyamanan pada diri masing-masing dan satu sama lain. Keduanya juga sama-sama memiliki sifat yang merupakan komplementasi antara satu dengan yang lain.

Taehyung begitu gemar menggoda Jungkook, melihat _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya tersebut bereaksi lucu terhadap godaan atau gurauan yang ia lontarkan. Apabila Taehyung senang bertemu orang baru dan membuat banyak teman, maka Jungkook adalah tipe orang yang selalu canggung saat berhadapan dengan orang baru—dan Taehyung dengan senang hati akan membantu mengajari _honbaenim_ nya tersebut pelan-pelan untuk lebih mengekspresikan diri dan perasaan di depan orang lain. Dan jika mereka sama-sama berbuat suatu kebodohan dan kesalahan, mereka akan saling belajar mengimprovisasi diri mereka dari satu sama lain.

Mereka pertama kali bercinta ketika pesta kelulusan para senior tingkat akhir berlangsung. Taehyung mengajak Jungkook untuk meminum alkohol pertama kalinya bersama teman-teman seangkatannya—meski ia di bawah umur—lalu pergi menghabiskan waktu berduaan di sebuah ruang kelas yang kosong. Jungkook semakin yakin bahwa dirinya begitu terpikat oleh pesona Taehyung, ketika ia membawa _namja_ dengan rambut dicat pirang keabu-abuan itu ke atas meja kelas, dan menggagahinya habis-habisan dari tengah malam sampai menjelang pukul 2 pagi.

Acara pesta wisuda telah selesai, tetapi keduanya—dengan tubuh penuh peluh dan bekas-bekas memar berwarna merah, tertidur dengan tubuh saling berhadapan, sama-sama telanjang di hadapan satu sama lain. Taehyung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan—merasa malu begitu terekspos di hadapan kekasih barunya dan setelah Jungkook berejakulasi di dalam tubuhnya selama berkali-kali. Ia begitu malu menyadari dirinya berorgasme saat Jungkook memasuki dirinya—dengan kedua mata _namja_ tersebut tertuju pada Taehyung seorang. Jungkook untuk pertama kalinya, menertawakan reaksi Taehyung dan mengecup hidung, dahi, dan kemudian bibir sempurna sang kekasih, mengulum bibir bawahnya laiknya permen.

"Kau terlihat sempurna sekali, _Hyung_."

Taehyung dengan telinga memerah akan menjawab, "Kau juga sama sempurnanya. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu melepaskanku."

Setelahnya, mereka terkadang berhubungan seks di area kelas yang kosong; terkadang di apartemen Jungkook; dan terkadang di apartemen sewaan Taehyung yang ia tinggali pula bersama dengan Jimin, Bogum, dan Hasung-woon—ketika ketiga teman seangkatannya meninggalkan Taehyung di kamar apartemen sewaan mereka. Jika Taehyung pulang larut malam karena harus menyelesaikan beberapa kanvas kosong, maka Jungkook akan menunggunya; begitu pula sebaliknya ketika Jungkook harus menyelesaikan tugasnya menuju _deadline_.

Menuju bulan September, setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, ketika suhu mencapai 40 derajat dan Taehyung baru saja menginjak tahun terakhir kuliahnya, Jungkook mendapati sang kekasih berdiri di depan pintu apartemen. Wajah cantiknya terlihat pias dan pucat karena kekurangan tidur, bersikap gugup dan canggung begitu Jungkook membukakan pintu apartemennya. Setelah jenjang waktu yang terasa singkat dan cukup lama secara bersamaan, Jungkook baru tahu saat itu bahwa Taehyung mengandung anaknya, setelah beberapa bulan lalu mereka berhubungan seks tanpa kondom. Taehyung hampir menangis—khawatir jika Jungkook akan meninggalkannya atau memaksanya menggugurkan kandungan. Tapi kemudian _namja_ yang lebih muda itu menenangkannya dengan memeluk kekasihnya erat-erat dan berkata,

"Kenapa kau menangis, _hyung_? Bukankah kita akan membesarkannya bersama-sama?"

Hubungan mereka mulai diuji dimulai saat Jungkook menemui kedua orang tua Taehyung, mengaku pada keduanya bahwa ia sudah menghamili putra pertama mereka. Ayah Taehyung begitu murka sampai-sampai ia nyaris menghajar _namja_ itu di ruang tengah mereka, di depan istrinya, Taehyung, dan kedua adik Taehyung. Tetapi ucapan Jungkook saat itu—yang mengutarakan bahwa ia akan bertanggung jawab dan menjadi sosok ayah yang baik dengan menafkahi seluruh kehidupan anak mereka, meski ia sendiri masih berstatus mahasiswa—memecah es di hati kedua orang tua Taehyung. Walau ayah Taehyung tidak sepenuhnya mempercayai ucapan Jungkook dan sedikit menyalahkan keteledoran keduanya (sekaligus merasa begitu murka karena putranya sendiri telah mempermalukan nama keluarga Kim), ia dan istrinya pada akhirnya bersedia menyerahkan putra pertama mereka pada Jungkook.

Ujian kedua adalah ketika Jungkook menghadap ayahnya sementara ibu dan kakak laki-lakinya berperan sebagai pendengar. Jungkook mendatangi rumah keluarganya di Busan sambil membawa Taehyung bersamanya dan mengatakan bahwa mereka sebentar lagi akan memiliki anak karena suatu kecerobohan. Ia bisa melihat emosi bercampur aduk di wajah sang ayah, tetapi pria itu hanya berkata bahwa Jungkook adalah orang dewasa yang sudah seharusnya dapat menentukan pilihan hidupnya sendiri. Jungkook menangis di hadapan kedua orangtuanya, meminta maaf telah membuat mereka kecewa. Tetapi di lain sisi ia juga berjanji akan membahagiakan Taehyung lalu berusaha membanggakan kedua orang tuanya begitu anak mereka telah lahir.

Ujian ketiga mereka muncul ketika mendekati usia akhir kehamilan Taehyung. Jungkook pada saat itu masih belum mendapatkan penghasilan tetap dan harus menabung uang yang dikirimkan oleh orang tuanya sebagai persiapan kelahiran anak mereka. _Namja_ muda tersebut juga harus begadang tiap malam untuk menyelesaikan proyek sampingan dengan bayaran tidak seberapa, sementara Taehyung yang masih tinggal bersama keempat temannya dan memutuskan untuk cuti selama setahun hanya bisa diam memperhatikan kesulitan yang mereka jalani.

Ada kalanya ketika Jungkook yang kelelahan menyempatkan diri untuk menemui kekasihnya tersebut di apartemen. Taehyung sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah membesar berkata, "Tidak bisakah kau mengistirahatkan tubuhmu sebentar? Aku masih ada cukup tabungan untuk persiapan bulan-bulan pertama _aegi_."

Jungkook menggeleng, menggenggam tangan Taehyung erat-erat, "Aku baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik karena aku memilkimu dan _aegi_." Ia tersenyum meski wajahnya terlihat kuyu karena kekurangan tidur selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Anak mereka lahir pada bulan Mei ketika musim semi yang hangat menyelimuti Seoul. Taehyung, setelah 26 jam berjuang melahirkan anak mereka—1 jam di antaranya ia harus fokus untuk mendorong bayi mereka keluar sampai ia nyaris kehabisan tenaga—didapati oleh Jungkook dengan tubuh yang bermandikan peluh. Suster yang membantu persalinan Taehyung menyelipkan bayi mereka di atas dadanya sementara bayi mereka mengisap makanan pertamanya.

Taehyung, dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan penuh kasih sayang yang tak terhingga melihat bayi mereka telah terlahir ke dunia, berbisik pelan pada Jungkook, "Kita akan menamainya Jihoon. Semoga dia akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas dan selalu melakukan hal-hal yang dapat membanggakan semua orang sesuai dengan namanya."

Jungkook mengulang nama putranya berkali-kali. Air matanya juga hampir tumpah ruah—sampai akhirnya ia menggendong tubuh kecil Jihoon untuk pertama kalinya. "Jihoon. Jeon Jihoon. Nama yang cocok untuknya."

Ia melihat putra mereka menggeliat di balik selimut yang membedong tubuh mungilnya. Tanpa sadar, Jungkook tersenyum lembut memandangi wajah putranya dengan kedua pipi yang basah oleh air mata. Ia bisa melihat putra mereka memiliki bibir Taehyung, sedangkan mata dan bentuk hidungnya terpampang jelas mengikuti mata dan hidung milik Jungkook.

Jungkook jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Ia segera mengambil foto pertama mereka sebagai sebuah keluarga kecil, terdiri dari dirinya, Taehyung, dan si kecil Jihoon.

Kelahiran Jihoon membawa petualangan baru di kehidupan mereka. Dengan adanya kehadiran bayi, maka artinya ia harus bekerja keras dua kali lipat lebih besar dari biasanya. Meski terkadang sahabatnya, Yugyeom, ataupun Jimin—teman baik Taehyung, akan menawarkan mereka bantuan finansial, Jungkook tetap bersikeras untuk bertanggung jawab sebagai tulang punggung utama di kehidupan Jihoon. Memang melelahkan, tapi jika ia pulang ke apartemen kecil yang disewakannya agar bisa tinggal bersama keluarga kecilnya sejak kedatangan Jihoon ke dunia, semua rasa lelah di tubuh dan pikirannya akan sirna begitu ia pulang ke apartemen dan disambut oleh dua senyuman persegi milik Taehyung dan si kecil Jihoon.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk menikahi Taehyung mendekati natal, ketika Jihoon berusia 7 bulan. Ia berjalan mendekati Taehyung yang sedang mencuci piring sisa mereka makan malam—setelah Taehyung berusaha memasakkan makan malam untuk keluarga kecilnya, walau berakhir gagal—meninggalkan Jihoon di kursi bayinya, dan memeluk sang kekasih dari belakang.

" _Hyung_."

"Hmm? Kalau kau ingin menggangguku sekarang, aku akan mencubitmu."

"Aku tidak mau mengganggumu sekarang," Jungkook tertawa. Ia terdiam sebentar dan menaruh dagunya di atas bahu Taehyung. Kedua tangannya terpilin di bawah perut kekasihnya. " _Hyung_. Ayo kita menikah."

Taehyung berbalik untuk menatapnya dengan ekspresi terperanjat mendengar ajakan yang meluncur dari bibir kekasihnya tersebut. Air matanya menetes ke wajah sempurnanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Taehyung langsung melompat dan merangkul leher Jungkook, " _Yes! Yes_! Tentu saja aku akan dengan senang hati menikahimu!"

Tidak ada perayaan besar, tetapi berbekal sepasang cincin di sematan jari mereka, Jungkook dan Taehyung mengucapkan ikrar janji mereka di depan petugas administrasi surat pernikahan. Begitu sederhana, tapi mereka terlalu mencintai satu sama lain untuk peduli dengan cara mereka menikah.

Mereka mengabari keluarga masing-masing beberapa minggu kemudian, membawa Jihoon sambil bertemu dengan keluarga mereka untuk pertama kali. Awalnya orang tua Taehyung menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan dingin. Tetapi begitu Jihoon duduk di pangkuan neneknya dan tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang nyaris menyerupai Taehyung, wanita tersebut menangis dan memeluk cucunya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Berbeda sedikit dengan keluarga Jungkook. Ibunya langsung jatuh cinta pada Jihoon dan menyuruh suaminya untuk menggendong tubuh kecil Jihoon.

Pria itu memperhatikan Jihoon yang tidak bisa diam di gendongannya lamat-lamat. Jungkook nyaris mengira bahwa ayahnya membenci cucu pertamanya begitu pria tersebut tergelak ringan dan berucap, "Dia mirip sekali denganmu ketika kecil."

Ketika Jihoon menginjak usia dua tahun, Jungkook akhirnya lulus dari universitas dan diterima di sebuah biro konsultan ternama di Seoul, menaikkan taraf hidup keluarga kecilnya. Ia dan Taehyung membeli apartemen yang lebih besar, setidaknya dengan dua kamar tidur dan satu kamar mandi yang cukup melegakan.

Taehyung yang saat itu telah kembali lanjut melukis selama beberapa bulan, mendatangi Jungkook yang sedang mengecek beberapa lembar _blueprint_ di atas satu sisi meja makan, sementara Jihoon menggambar di atas sisi meja yang lain. Dengan agak ragu-ragu, ia berkata, "Jungkook- _ah_ , aku hamil lagi."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan terkejut, membeku selama beberapa saat. Tetapi kemudian terkejutannya tersebut langsung tergantikan oleh sebuah seringaian lebar, "Kita akan punya anak lagi? Aku akan menjadi _Appa_ lagi?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, tersenyum kecil dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Kau akan menjadi _Appa_ lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Taehyung, membawanya berputar selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali menurunkan istrinya ke atas lantai dengan rasa bahagia. Mereka belum cukup stabil secara finansial, tetapi pikiran bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang ayah lagi mengaburkan semuanya. Ia menciumi Taehyung dengan penuh kasih sayang dan membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Jihoon, "Jihoon, kau dengar itu? Kau akan punya _dongsaeng_!"

Jihoon berhenti menggambar—menerka-nerka perkataan sang ayah sebelum kemudian tersenyum lebar padanya, " _Dongsaeng_!" ia bertepuk tangan dengan antusias.

Jeno, putra kedua mereka, lahir ketika musim semi nyaris tiba di bulan April. Jungkook jatuh cinta untuk ketiga kalinya dan serta merta mengambil foto keluarganya yang kini terdiri dari 4 orang; Jungkook, Taehyung, Jihoon dan Jeno.

Jungkook juga tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta hingga kali keempat, ketika putri mereka satu-satunya terlahir dengan nama Chaeyoung tiba ke dunia pada awal musim panas di bulan Juni. Kini di foto keluarga mereka terpampang 5 orang; Jungkook, Taehyung, Jihoon, Jeno, dan Chaeyoung.

Ketika Jihoon berusia 7 tahun, Jeno 5 tahun, dan Chaeyoung 1 tahun, Jungkook diangkat menjadi arsitek utama di perusahaan ia bekerja. Ia dan Taehyung membangun rumah impian mereka untuk pertama kalinya; dengan kamar terdiri dari 1 kamar tidur utama dan 3 kamar tidur standar, sebuah _smart kitchen_ yang terletak bersamaan dengan ruang keluarga, dan 1 kolam renang di halaman belakang. Keduanya juga memutuskan untuk memelihara seekor anjing _pomeranian_ yang kemudian oleh anak-anak mereka namai dengan Yeontan.

Semuanya berjalan sempurna, layaknya sebuah keluarga impian yang bahagia, sampai akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan keluar dari pekerjaannya yang menjanjikan dan memulai biro konsultan sendiri.

Ia mulai pulang larut malam, hampir setiap hari termasuk akhir pekan. Bahkan di rumah pun ia jarang bertemu dengan anak-anaknya kecuali pada waktu sarapan pagi. Sampai Jihoon berusia 11 tahun, Jeno 9 tahun, dan Chaeyoung 5 tahun, ia juga hampir tidak pernah mengajak keluarganya menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk liburan selama 2 tahun terakhir. Ia terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya, hampir merasakan bahwa dunia kerja adalah sebagian dari dirinya yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan.

Pernah suatu malam Jungkook mendapati Taehyung menungguinya di tempat tidur, bertanya dengan nada lembut pada sang suami, "Kenapa kau tidak mengistirahatkan dirimu untuk sejenak? Chaeyoung dan Jeno mulai menanyakan tentang dirimu."

Jungkook, karena rasa lelah yang membenamkannya, hanya menatap istrinya dengan kepenatan luar biasa, "Tidak bisakah aku beristirahat dengan tenang untuk sementara, Taehyung?" ia sudah lama melepaskan embel-embel _hyung_ pada istrinya semenjak mereka menikah, tetapi ia tahu betul bahwa setiap kali ia memanggil nama lengkap istrinya, artinya hatinya sedang bergolak tidak senang.

Taehyung terkesiap mendengar ucapan suaminya, "Kau bekerja sampai larut malam. Hampir setiap hari. Kau bahkan tidak datang ketika Jihoon berulang tahun!"

"Aku ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan, Taehyung! Klien, proyek, semuanya sekarang tidak bisa kutinggalkan begitu saja hanya untuk pulang lebih cepat dari biasa!" tanpa sadar Jungkook meninggikan nada suaranya. Pikirannya begitu kalut akhir-akhir ini karena proyek yang berjalan di bawah kendalinya terantuk beberapa masalah yang harus segera diselesaikan. "Lagipula—aku sudah membelikan Jihoon barang yang ia inginkan, jadi tidak akan masalah kalau aku tidak datang, 'kan?"

Ekspresi lembut di wajah Taehyung berlarut-larut menjadi ekspresi marah bercampur tersinggung, "Kenapa kau bisa berbicara semudah itu? Kenapa sekarang keluarga kita seolah-olah adalah nomor kesekian kalinya untukmu?"

"Karena sekarang pekerjaanku memang lebih penting, Taehyung! Tidak bisakah kau mengerti? Aku harus bekerja demi keluarga ini."

"Aku tidak mengerti karena aku juga memiliki banyak pekerjaan! Aku harus menyelesaikan lukisan, mengikuti pameran, mengurus anak-anak, juga menyiapkan makanan yang bahkan hampir tidak pernah kau cicipi akhir-akhir ini!"

Mereka saling menggertak satu sama lain selama beberapa menit, tidak peduli jika anak-anak mereka akan mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Pertengkaran mereka berakhir dengan Jungkook memutuskan untuk tidur di ruang tidur tamu, meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian di kamar tidur besar mereka.

Pertengkaran mereka selalu berlanjut saat malam, ketika Jungkook pulang. Terkadang Taehyung akan mendiamkannya, tidak berucap apa-apa padanya. Dan terkadang Jungkook juga akan pulang menemui istrinya dalam keadaan sudah tertidur lelap.

Paginya ia sarapan bersama keluarganya, tetapi percakapan mereka tidak pernah lebih dari seucap salam selamat pagi, dan selalu berakhir dengan Taehyung pergi mengantar ketiga anaknya ke sekolah—dengan dingin mengacuhkan sang suami.

Jungkook tidak ingat pasti kapan terakhir kali Jihoon memintanya untuk mengajarinya bermain baseball, kapan Jeno memintanya untuk mengajarinya mengambil foto, dan kapan terakhir kalinya Chaeyoung meminta Jungkook untuk menemaninya menggambar di ruang tengah. Ia rindu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama keluarganya, tetapi di lain sisi ia juga punya pekerjaan lain yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

Ia juga tidak menyangka ketika pada suatu waktu mendekati perayaan ulang tahun Chaeyoung, Taehyung menaruh sebuah surat perceraian di atas kasur mereka, sebagian sudah ditanda tangani Taehyung dan sebagian lagi menunggu untuk ditandatangani oleh Jungkook. Jungkook merasakan hatinya jatuh berkeping-keping melihat surat tersebut, tetapi pada akhirnya ia hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu, menyimpan surat tersebut dalam-dalam di lemari. Ketika Taehyung menanyakan perihal surat perceraian mereka, Jungkook hanya akan diam, berpura-pura bahwa ia tidak pernah melihat lembaran tersebut di atas tempat tidur.

Ia tidak pernah punya keberanian untuk meminta penjelasan dari sang istri karena ia masih mencintainya seperti dulu. Bahkan walaupun istrinya telah mulai membencinya karena ia lebih banyak meluangkan waktu untuk pekerjaan ketimbang dengan keluarganya sendiri.

Lalu suatu hari, di tengah-tengah rapat dengan klien, ia menolak 12 panggilan masuk. Masing-masing dari Taehyung, dan 2 di antaranya dari Jimin. Salah satu pesan menyuruhnya untuk datang ke rumah sakit, mengatakan bahwa Jihoon tiba-tiba saja jatuh pingsan di sekolahnya. Jungkook, masih berada di tengah-tengah rapat, memutuskan untuk menunggu selama 1 jam sebelum akhirnya meminta bawahannya sekaligus temannya, Yugyeom, untuk menggantikannya sementara.

Kini ia telah mengendarai Mercedes Benznya menuju rumah sakit. Berharap bahwa tidak terjadi sesuatu yang memberatkan pada Jihoon.

 **II**

Jungkook tiba di rumah sakit ketika pukul menunjukkan jam 8 malam.

Taehyung duduk di kursi ruang tunggu ketika Jungkook tiba di area tunggu. Istrinya tersebut mengenakan kaus Gucci berwarna putih yang menjadi kaus favoritnya—yang dihadiahkan oleh Jungkook di hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka 3 tahun lalu, ketika Jungkook masih mengingat tanggal pernikahan mereka. Tangan Taehyung terpilin di pangkuannya, sementara kakinya menghentak-hentak dengan sikap tak sabar.

"Tae."

Taehyung menoleh ketika Jungkook menyebutkan namanya. Wajah istrinya itu terlihat lusuh dan kuyu seperti baru menangis seharian, dan bertambah suram ketika ia melihat Jungkook mendatanginya.

"Kenapa kau baru datang? Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali."

"Aku sedang ada rapat, Tae," Jungkook menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan frustasi. "Di mana Jeno dan Chaeyoung?"

"Mereka bersama Jimin," sahut Taehyung dingin, "Jihoon jatuh pingsan di sekolahnya. Dan kau bilang kalau kau sedang ada rapat?" gertak Tae dengan nada suara berat—karena emosi dan karena isakan tangis.

"Bisakah kita tidak membahasnya sekarang? Bagaimana dengan Jihoon?" tanya Jungkook.

"Mereka membawanya ke ruang radiologi dan sekarang Jihoon sedang berada di ruang pemeriksaan," sahut Taehyung. "Sementara aku di sini sedang menunggu diagnosis dokter."

Jungkook duduk di sebelah Taehyung, dan menyadari bahwa istrinya tidak lagi menyematkan cincin pernikahan mereka di jari manisnya, "Ke mana cincin pernikahanmu?"

"Aku tinggalkan di atas meja nakas," ucap Taehyung setengah tidak peduli.

"Apa kau serius mau bercerai sekarang, Tae?" Jungkook menghela napas panjang, "Tidak bisakah kau mengerti bahwa aku ingin menghidupi semua keluarga kita?"

"Kenapa kau juga tidak mengerti bahwa anak-anak lebih membutuhkanmu ketimbang pekerjaan dan para klienmu membutuhkanmu?" balas Taehyung sengit.

Pintu ruang radiologi terbuka diikuti oleh seorang suster yang keluar, menampilkan sebuah ruang putih dilengkapi dengan layar berwarna putih, sebuah TV LCD, dan meja panjang berisikan tumpukan file dan sebuah perangkat komputer yang modern.

"Jeon-ssi?"

Jungkook dan Taehyung berdiri dari kursi. "Aku ayah dari Jeon Jihoon. Ini istriku."

Sang perawat wanita menyuruh mereka untuk mengikutinya dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan . Di dalam ruangan tersebut, seorang dokter berjas putih menyalami mereka satu persatu. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian, Jeon-ssi. Silahkan kalian duduk," kata dokter tersebut mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk. "Namaku Choi Siwon, sekaligus bekerja sebagai dokter spesialis kanker anak."

Jungkook menelan ludahnya, "Kanker?"

"Kami menemukan benjolan aneh di bagian kelenjar getah beningnya," kata Dokter Choi pada mereka. "Dan beberapa di antaranya sudah mulai menyebar. Kami butuh pemeriksaan selanjutnya untuk memastikan bahwa memang ada kanker di dalam tubuh Jihoon. Doakan saja yang terbaik untuk hasil pemeriksaan ini."

Taehyung mulai terlihat semakin tidak tenang di dudukan kursi, "Kapan hasilnya akan keluar?"

"Secepatnya kami dari pihak rumah sakit akan mengabari kalian lusa. Jihoon juga harus kembali ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan ulang, setidaknya melakukan pemindaian dengan _MRI scan_. Setidaknya butuh waktu selama dua hingga tiga hari untuk dapat menyimpulkan hasilnya."

"Lalu di mana Jihoon?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan.

Perawat membawa mereka ke ruang pemeriksaan, di mana Jihoon sedang duduk di pinggir kasur ranjang rumah sakit. Wajahnya terlihat cemas dan kebingungan ketika ia melihat kedua orang tuanya berlarian menghampirinya, " _Appa_? _Eomma_?"

Taehyung memeluk putra pertama mereka, menciumi kening dan pipinya secara bergantian, "Kau baik-baik saja, Jihoonie?"

Jihoon menggeleng pelan, "Tubuhku terasa sakit. Dan aku masih merasa pusing."

"Oke, setelah ini kita pulang, makan malam, lalu kau langsung tidur," kata Taehyung lembut sambil membantu putra mereka berdiri.

Jungkook merangkul pinggul kecil Jihoon, dan putra pertamanya itu membalas rangkulannya, " _Appa_ , kenapa _Appa_ tumben pulang cepat?"

"Aku izin dari rapat hari ini," kata Jungkook sambil berusaha tersenyum pada putranya. Mungkin untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia nyaris hanya bertemu dengan anak-anaknya saat sarapan beberapa bulan terakhir ini, "Apa kita mau pesan makan di luar saja? Kita belikan juga untuk Jeno dan Chaeyoung."

Jihoon mengangguk.

Mereka pulang ke rumah tanpa percakapan apapun. Hanya Taehyung sesekali menanyakan keadaan sekolah putranya hari ini—tidak menyebutkan apa yang dokter katakan pada mereka—sementara Jungkook hanya fokus untuk menyetir mobil. Mereka berhenti ke sebuah restoran sushi, memesan makanan, dan kembali melajutkan perjalanan pulang.

Jeno dan Chaeyoung menyambut kepulangan ayah mereka yang tidak terduga dengan antusias, dan saling berebutan untuk mengajak Jungkook bermain game bersama Jeno atau melihat hasil gambar yang dibuat oleh Chaeyoung. Taehyung dengan tegas menyuruh mereka untuk makan malam, sementara Jimin yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga kedua anak Jungkook yang lain, melempar pandangan jengkel pada Jungkook.

"Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk pulang, Jungkook- _ah_?" Jimin berkata padanya dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

" _Hyung_ , tidak di depan anak-anakku," Jungkook menarik napas.

Jimin mendekap tubuh Taehyung, tetapi matanya masih menatap tajam Jungkook, "Nanti kabari aku bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya tadi, oke?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk, "Sampaikan salamku untuk Yoongi- _hyung_."

Yoongi adalah seniornya di tempat kerjanya yang dulu dan menikah dengan Jimin 5 tahun yang lalu dan baru satu setengah tahun lalu Jimin melahirkan anak kembar pertama mereka—yang ia namai juga dengan nama Jihoon, tetapi mereka selalu panggil dengan sebutan Woozi; beserta adik laki-lakinya selama 5 menit, Wooshin. Hubungan ia dengan Jimin mulai dekat saat ia tahu bahwa seniornya menikahi Jimin, tetapi semenjak beberapa bulan belakangan ini, Jimin nyaris mengacuhkannya. Entah apa yang diceritakan oleh Taehyung tentang Jungkook pada Jimin, tetapi sepertinya Jimin mulai kesal dengan perlakuan Jungkook terhadap sang istri.

Jimin mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari rumah kediaman Jeon.

Makan malam mereka pun berlangsung sunyi, hanya ada suara Chaeyoung yang cekcok dengan Jeno soal makanan mereka, sebelum akhirnya Taehyung mendiamkan keduanya dengan teguran khasnya. Di akhir makan malam mereka, Jihoon mengangsurkan pandangannya pada Jungkook sambil menyisihkan makanannya di atas piring.

"Apa lusa _Appa_ akan ikut ke rumah sakit juga?"

Jungkook membeku di kursinya. Ia beralih pada Taehyung yang mengalihkan wajahnya dengan sengaja ke atas makanan, menolak untuk menatap suaminya. Lalu dengan ragu, Jungkook berkata, " _Ne_ , aku akan datang besok lusa."

Jihoon tersenyum lebar dan langsung menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan semangat baru.

Mereka sekeluarga pergi tidur setelah menyelesaikan makan malam. Sementara Taehyung, masih terjaga di atas tempat tidur, tidak berhenti menatap suaminya yang sedang mengganti baju dengan sikap menghakimi.

"Kau serius akan datang untuk menemani Jihoon ke rumah sakit?"

"Akan kuusahakan."

Taehyung mendengus, "Kau usahakan? Kenapa kau tidak benar-benar memastikan bahwa kau bisa datang menemani Jihoon besok lusa? Putra kita akan diperiksa untuk memastikan bahwa dia memiliki kanker atau tidak. Kenapa—"

Jungkook membanting pintu lemari pakaian dengan raut wajah marah, "Aku menyayangi Jihoon, Tae. Aku harap kau tidak menganggap bahwa aku tidak peduli dengan anakku sendiri."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih tidak yakin untuk datang hanya untuk sehari saja?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada getir.

"Kau mau aku membatalkan proyek untuk minggu ini? Tentu. Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya."

Taehyung menatap suaminya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Dan kau tidak tulus melakukannya."

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

Jungkook melihat istrinya mematikan lampu di atas nakas, meraih selimut dan membalikkan tubuh agar membelakanginya. Taehyung tidak menjawab, tetapi dari posisi bahunya yang menegang, Jungkook tahu bahwa istrinya marah besar terhadapnya. Ia melihat cincin pernikaha yang biasa dikenakan Taehyung kini tersimpan dengan jelas di atas nakas.

Jungkook juga memutuskan untuk tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia mematikan lampu kamar dan lampu nakas yang masih menyala, pergi tidur. Bahkan ia tidak mengucapkan selamat malam pada istrinya. Ia ikut memunggungi Taehyung, dan terjaga selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya gelap malam membenamkannya dalam tidur.

 **III**

Tetapi Jungkook benar-benar membatalkan tugas pengawasan pekerjaan lapangan proyek yang seharusnya ia kerjakan lusanya. Ia terbangun tepat ketika ia mendengar suara derap langkah kaki anak-anaknya menuruni tangga dan suara Taehyung menegur Chaeyoung agar tidak menjahili saudara-saudaranya.

Ia makan dengan sarapan telah tersaji lengkap di atas meja. Di antara ketiga anak-anaknya, hanya Jihoon yang mengenakan pakaian kasual. Taehyung sedang menelepon pihak sekolah agar mengizinkan Jihoon tidak masuk hari itu, sementara anggota keluarganya yang lain menghabiskan sarapan di atas meja. Ia juga menelepon Jimin sambil meminta maaf karena harus ikut direpotkan dengan mengantar Jeno dan Chaeyoung ke sekolah.

Jimin tiba di depan rumah mereka, tidak lama kemudian, tersenyum pada Taehyung dan hanya mengangguk kecil ketika matanya menangkap oniks milik Jungkook. Jeno dan Chaeyoung menciumi pipinya dan pipi Taehyung satu persatu, memeluk Jihoon, dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Jeon bersama mobil _mini porsche_ kuning milik Jimin.

"Kita berangkat," kata Jungkook pada Taehyung yang tengah membereskan sisa-sisa sarapan mereka, sementara Jihoon membantunya mengangkat gelas-gelas milik adik-adiknya.

Ketiganya pergi beberapa menit kemudian, meluncur menuju rumah sakit dengan mobil hitam Mercedes Benz c200 miliknya yang biasa ia kendarai ke kantor. Sesampainya di sana, Jungkook dan keluarganya harus menunggu selama hampir 2 jam lamanya, menunggu hasil pemeriksaan Jihoon. Jungkook bisa melihat Taehyung dirudung kegamangan yang begitu dalam, tidak henti-hentinya menghentak-hentak kakinya dengan tidak sabar dan beberapa kali memeluk tubuh Jihoon yang duduk persis di sampingnya. Jungkook sendiri beberapa kali memainkan ponsel di tangannya—membalas satu persatu pesan koleganya, tetapi matanya sendiri tidak pernah lepas dari pintu dari kaca berbingkai alumunium yang dicat hitam dan juga dari wajah Jihoon yang terlihat tenang mendengar penuturan cerita ibunya.

Bertahun-tahun ia membesarkan ketiga anak-anaknya, Jungkook menyadari bahwa Jihoon telah begitu cepat tumbuh, tetapi juga masih begitu kecil di matanya. Jihoon hanya bertambah tinggi selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Tetapi di lain sisi juga masih jauh lebih pendek dari Jungkook.

Pintu tersebut akhirnya terbuka, menunjukkan perawat kemarin yang mengantar mereka menemui Jihoon serta dokter Choi yang sedang menunggu di dalam ruangan. Wajah dokter tersebut terlihat tenang, tetapi ada sorot redup di kedua matanya. Jungkook memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut bersama istrinya, sementara Jihoon ditemani oleh sang suster perawat di area tunggu.

Belum pernah ia merasa segugup ini, bahkan lebih gugup daripada ketika pertama kali ia menunggui Taehyung melahirkan Jihoon dan ketika pertama kalinya ia diwawancarai saat melamar pekerjaan pertamanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan keadaan Jihoon?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara gemetar.

Dokter itu menatap Jihoon dan melihat ke arah perawat di sebelahnya, menyuruhnya untuk membawa Jihoon keluar. Jungkook mulai merasakan tangannya lembab oleh keringat dingin ketika dokter Choi mengatakan, "Sulit untuk mengabarkan hal ini pada kalian, tetapi aku tidak akan berlama-lama untuk mengatakannya," kata pria itu, "Berita buruknya, berdasarkan hasil biopsi, putra kalian sudah dapat dipastikan sebagai sel kanker. Tapi berita baiknya, ia masih dalam stadium 1, tahap yang masih mungkin untuk disembuhkan."

Taehyung menangkupkan tangannya ke mulut dan mulai meneteskan air mata mendengar kabar tersebut. Jungkook dengan refleks mengayunkan tangan ke punggung istrinya, mengusap-usapnya dengan lembut, "Jika masih mungkin untuk disembuhkan, bagaimana cara untuk menyembuhkan putra kami? Kami akan bayar berapapun biayanya."

Dokter Choi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kami akan berusaha sekuat tenaga kami untuk menyembuhkan putra Anda selama memang masih memungkinkan bagi kami untuk menyembuhkannya. Sekarang kami hanya perlu mengetahui kanker apa yang menyerang putra Anda, langkah selanjutnya akan disesuaikan berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan."

"K-kalau kalian bilang bahwa ia masih mungkin untuk disembuhkan," kata Taehyung di sela tangisan kecilnya, "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan untuk menyembuhkannya?"

"Pertama, kita mulai dengan memberikan obat-obatan untuk mengurangi pembengkakan dan menahan penyebaran sel kanker," kata dokter Choi, mulai menuliskan preskripsi obat sebelum akhirnya memberikannya pada Jungkook. "Efek samping dari obat-obat ini adalah rasa mual dan nyeri pada beberapa bagian tubuh. Aku harap Jihoon akan menghabiskan obat-obat ini dalam waktu sebulan. Sebulan setelah mengosumsi obat, aku harap kalian akan membawanya ke sini untuk melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Jika selama sebulan ternyata obat tidak berhasil mengurangi inflamasi, maka kita akan mulai dengan kemoterapi."

Jungkook menerima resep obat itu seperti ketika ia menerima sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk diterima. Ia berdiri dari kursi, membungkukkan mengucapkan terimakasih pada dokter dan membantu Taehyung berdiri dari kursinya.

"Taehyung, hentikan tangisanmu."

"Jungkook, kau tidak m-mengerti—" Taehyung kembali terisak, "B-bagaimana kalau—"

"Jika kita tidak pernah mencoba, maka kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya," sahut Jungkook lembut. "Mereka sudah bilang kalau Jihoon masih dalam tahap yang mungkin untuk disembuhkan."

Dokter Choi membukakan pintu untuk mereka, "Benar, seperti yang dikatakan Jeon- _ssi_ , selama masih ada kemungkinan itu, sebaiknya kalian tetap percaya dengan keajaiban dan terus mencoba. Kami akan melakukan yang sebaik kami bisa jika terjadi sesuatu."

Ia dan Taehyung keluar dari ruangan dokter Choi. Jihoon langsung melompat berdiri dari kursinya dengan raut wajah senang, tetapi kemudian ia berubah heran ketika melihat ibunya menangis, " _Eomma_? Kenapa _Eomma_ menangis? Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak meyenangkan terjadi di sana?" tanya Jihoon bertubi-tubi. Ia melihat ke Jungkook, meminta ayahnya untuk menjelaskan padanya. "Aku—aku tidak akan mati 'kan?"

Jungkook berani bersumpah bahwa ia nyaris merasakan jantung dan livernya seperti ditarik paksa oleh sesuatu menuju ke bagian perutnya. Ia berusaha tersenyum sebaik mungkin, meski ia tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat itu, "Kau baik-baik saja Jihoon. Hanya penyakit kecil. _Uisanim_ bilang bahwa kau hanya perlu minum obat, dan _voila!_ Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Lalu kenapa _Eomma_ menangis?"

Taehyung menatap sekilas ke arah Jungkook dan menghapus air matanya pelan-pelan, " _Eomma_ menangis karena lega bahwa kau ternyata baik-baik saja, Jihoonie."

Jihoon merangkul lengan ibunya, "Kalau aku baik-baik saja, seharusnya _Eomma_ merasa senang! Bukan malah menangis!" serunya dengan riang, menyuruh ibunya untuk berbesar hati. "Berarti aku sudah bisa masuk sekolah besok 'kan?"

"Bisa, tentu saja bisa. Jika mau _Appa_ akan mengantarmu ke sekolah besok."

Taehyung dan Jihoon tidak menyangka akan ucapan tersebut keluar dari mulut Jungkook. Taehyung membuka mulutnya, tetapi tidak berkata apapun. Sementara Jihoon memekik senang mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu besok! Besok _Appa_ akan mengantarku ke sekolah!"

Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup, Jungkook merasakan beban hidupnya semakin bertambah besar. Ada sisi pada dirinya yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap optimis dan percaya dengan kesembuhan Jihoon—memintanya agar lebih banyak meluangkan waktu untuk anak-anaknya, dan di lain sisi ada keputusasaan yang menyelimuti dirinya bahwa suatu saat Jihoon akan meninggalkannya.

Jungkook tetap memilih untuk berpura-pura bahwa segalanya akan kembali baik.

 **IV**

Keesokan harinya, Jungkook menepati janji pada putranya untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah, bersama dengan kedua adik-adiknya, Jeno dan Chaeyoung. Taehyung masih belum banyak bicara padanya dan hanya banyak diam saat ia menyiapkan bekal makanan anak-anak, memasukkannya ke dalam tas mereka satu persatu—ditambah dengan obat yang harus diminum oleh Jihoon di sekolah.

Jeno dan Chaeyoung; tidak ada satupun dari mereka menyadari keadaan Jihoon saat itu, bahkan Jihoon sendiri. Semalam Jungkook telah membuat kesepakatan dengan Taehyung, bahwa mereka tidak akan memberitahukan keadaan yang sesungguhnya pada Jihoon. Bagaimanapun mereka masih berharap agar putra sulung mereka tumbuh dan berkembang selayaknya anak-anak seusianya. Menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain dan membuat banyak teman tanpa memikirkan penyakit yang kini dilimpahkan pada dirinya.

Hampir dua tahun ketika hubungan mereka mulai merenggang dengan melalui banyak persitegangan, Taehyung pada akhirnya menyepakati keputusan suaminya tesebut. Tetapi Jungkook juga belum melihat Taehyung masih enggan untuk menyematkan cincin pernikahan mereka di jari manisnya.

Ketika Jungkook menurunkan anak-anak mereka di depan salah satu sekolah swasta terbaik di Seoul, Jihoon menjadi yang terakhir kali turun. Ia tidak bergerak sampai Jungkook menaikkan kaca jendela mobil, mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Anak itu menahan kaca jendela, berteriak pada ayahnya, " _Appa_ , mulai hari ini kau harus sering-sering mengantar kami ke sekolah!"

Jungkook tidak menyangka ucapan itu keluar dari mulut putranya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan, menutup kaca jendela untuk terakhir kali sebelum berpisah dengan Jihoon di depan bangunan sekolah.

Selama beberapa hari ia mulai rutin mengantarkan anak-anaknya ke sekolah atas permintaan putra pertamanya tersebut. Dan akibatnya, ia harus mengulang semua jadwal pengerjaan proyek di biro konsultan yang baru dua tahun ia bangun. Ia pun selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pulang lebih awal, setidaknya untuk bertemu lebih banyak dengan anak-anaknya. Awalnya sulit, tetapi ia tahu bahwa Jihoon lebih berharga dari semua proyek yang pernah dikerjakannya. Lambat laun, sekitar 2 minggu kemudian, biro konsultan yang ia pimpin akhirnya kembali stabil.

Dan selama beberapa minggu tersebut, Jungkook mendapati Jihoon selalu memuntahkan makan malam dan kehilangan keseimbangan tubuh beberapa kali setiap kali ia berjalan. Jungkook menyadari bahwa efek obat-obatan mulai berpengaruh pada kesehatan Jihoon. Pada awalnya putranya akan selalu bersikeras bahwa ia baik-baik saja, sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar tidak bisa makan seharian dan beberapa kali tumbang saat berusaha menaiki tangga.

Taehyung, khawatir dengan keadaan putranya, hampir histeris setiap kali Jihoon memuntahkan makanan yang ia sajikan. Ia akan selalu duduk di atas lantai kamar mandi, membantu Jihoon memuntahkan isi perutnya. Di saat-saat terakhir, ketika ia hampir menyerah dengan keadaan yang dialami oleh Jihoon, tangis Taehyung pecah di malam mereka memutuskan untuk tidur.

"Jungkook, aku—a-aku tidak bisa melakukan ini... Aku tidak kuat melihatnya harus kesakitan seperti ini... Ji-Jihoon—"

Jungkook hanya bisa merangkul istrinya, berbisik pelan, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jihoon sedang berusaha saat ini, dan kita tidak boleh berhenti untuk percaya."

Bahkan Jungkook telah hilang kepercayaan pada dirinya sendiri.

Mengapa dengan mudahnya ia membuang keluarganya ketika ia telah berada di puncak karirnya?

 **V**

Belum sampai sebulan kemudian, sebelum Jihoon kembali ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan pemeriksaan, Jungkook menemukannya tidak sadarkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Awalnya ia mendengar suara Jihoon mengerang dari kamar tidurnya bersama Taehyung—yang terletak bersebelahan dengan kamar tidur Jihoon—dan disertai panggilan panik dari Jeno dan suara gonggongan Yeontan.

" _Appa_! _Eomma_! _Hyung_ tidak bisa bernapas!"

Ia ingat betul ketika ia membukakan pintu dan melihat Jeno dengan piyama bergambar Iron Man yang menjadi pakaian favoritnya—setengah menangis dan setengahnya lagi hampir berteriak histeris di hadapan kedua orangtuanya, dengan kedua tangannya berusaha mengguncangkan tubuh Jihoon. Sedangkan Yeontan masih menggonggong panik di sebelah tubuh Jihoon, mengendus-ngendus tubuh putranya yang tidak sadarkan diri. Jungkook tidak ingat apakah saat itu jam menunjukkan pukul 2 atau 3 pagi, tetapi ia langsung membawa putranya ke dalam mobil, dan melaju sekencang mungkin menuju rumah sakit. Taehyung yang duduk di belakang kursi penumpang, memangku tubuh Jihoon yang tidak sadarkan diri, berusaha menelepon ke pihak rumah sakit untuk menyiapkan pertolongan.

Ketika mereka sampai, petugas rumah sakit mendorong brankar rumah sakit dan mengangkut tubuh mungil Jihoon dari pangkuan ibunya. Seorang perawat memakaikan masker oksigen di sekitar mulut Jihoon, memberinya bantuan untuk bernapas. Dokter Choi ditemani perawat lain menggiring brankar yang telah beroda tersebut menuju ruang ICU—menuju ruang operasi. Taehyung memaksa dirinya untuk ikut masuk ke dalam, tetapi ditahan oleh perawat yang berusaha menenangkannya yang telah histeris.

Jungkook menarik lengan istrinya, "Duduklah, biar mereka yang mengurus semuanya di dalam." Ia berkata sedemikian tenangnya, tetapi hatinya berdebam keras di tulang dadanya. Jungkook bisa merasakan keringat dingin kembali membasahi tubuhnya.

"Dia kesakitan—Jihoon—"

"Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Tae."

"Tapi di-dia di dalam sana," Taehyung mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah, "Dia di dalam sana dan kita hanya berdiam di sini. Setidaknya aku bisa menemaninya di dalam—"

"Kau justru akan menghambat dokter," kata Jungkook lembut. Ia menatap istrinya, tangannya menggenggam tangan Taehyung, "Tenanglah, percayakan semuanya pada dokter. Kita akan menunggu di sini sampai kita mendapatkan kabar dari mereka." Ia merangkul tubuh Taehyung yang gemetaran oleh rasa waswas dan tegang.

Ia tidak bisa memejamkan mata sama sekali saat itu, bahkan pikiran untuk jatuh tidur pun jauh dari benaknya. Ia hanya menunggu, mendengar suara jam berdetak di lorong rumah sakit yang berwarna putih. Di lorong tersebut hanya ada dirinya dan Taehyung, serta seorang perawat jaga yang menunggu di depan sebuah meja resepsionis. Taehyung bergeming dari posisinya dan hanya menatap kosong ke pintu ruang operasi.

"Kau tahu," kata Jungkook memecah keheningan, "Aku pernah berada di posisi ini sekali. Tapi dengan keadaan yang berbeda," ia tidak tahu dari mana muncul keinginan untuk mulai berbicara pada Taehyung setelah sekian lama—memulai percakapan acak dengan istrinya. "Dulu ketika pertama kali kita pergi ke rumah sakit, dokter membawamu ke ruang bersalin dan menyuruhku untuk menunggu di luar. Aku ketakutan setengah mati, karena aku takut aku akan kehilangan dirimu dan Jihoon."

Taehyung mendengus mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

Jungkook kembali melanjutkan, "Kau bisa bayangkan ketika hal itu terjadi. Kau menjerit kesakitan, tetapi aku tidak bisa ikut ke dalam karena dokter khawatir justru aku akan memperparah keadaan. Akhirnya dokter mengizinkanku masuk karena kau mengancam akan membunuh dokter jika aku tidak masuk ke dalam untuk menemanimu," ia tertawa hambar. Tetapi ketika ia kembali mengingat peristiwa itu, ia menganggap bahwa memori itu begitu lucu di ingatannya, "Kurasa kita pernah berada di posisi yang sama, Tae. Ingin masuk ke dalam, tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuat kita harus menunggu sampai kepastian itu tiba."

"Kau mulai merancau, Jungkook."

"Aku meniru darimu," balas Jungkook. "Dulu ketika kita berpacaran, aku yakin bahwa 80 persen dari kalimat yang kau ucapkan saat kita mengobrol adalah ucapan rancauan tidak jelas. Bahkan dulu aku sempat bimbang bahwa aku akan memacari seorang alien, entah dari planet mana."

Kali ini Taehyung tertawa—tawa renyah yang sudah beberapa lama ini Jungkook rindukan. Bahkan ia begitu merindukan senyuman berbentuk kotak yang khas di wajah istrinya. "Aku selalu berbicara acak jika aku sedang merasa senang, _babo_. Bergembiralah bahwa aku menikmati percakapan denganmu semasa dulu."

Jungkook kali ini tertawa dengan ucapan Taehyung. Sudah lama ia tidak melewatkan pembicaraan seperti ini dengan istrinya.

Keadaan kembali sunyi selama beberapa lama, sampai akhirnya pintu ruang operasi terbuka lebar. Dokter Choi yang telah lengkap berpakaian _scrubs_ , keluar dari dalam ruang operasi sambil melepaskan masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak membuang-buang waktu mereka untuk menghampiri dokter tersebut. Tangan Jungkook menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung, merasakan sensasi dingin menjalar dari kedua tangan mereka.

"Bagaimana—bagaimana dengan keadaan Jihoon?" tanya Taehyung takut-takut.

Dokter Choi menelan ludahnya, "Kami berusaha untuk mengangkat tumor di dadanya," katanya pelan-pelan, "Tumornya sudah menyebar ke tulang dada dan beberapa kelenjar lain, menyebabkannya kesulitan bernapas. Obat yang kami berikan ternyata tidak memberikan cukup efek untuk mengurangi penyebaran sel kanker."

Taehyung menutup wajahnya dengan putus asa, "Jadi—kau mengatakan bahwa penyakitnya bertambah parah? Operasinya tidak berhasil?"

"Aku benar-benar menyesali tentang hal ini dan meminta maaf karenanya, tetapi kami sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memindahkan tumor tersebut. Sayangnya, terlalu berisiko karena tumornya berdekatan tepat dengan letak jantung. Kekhawatiran besar lainnya, saat ini kanker Jihoon sudah menginjak stadium 3."

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya dengan sikap marah, "Kalau begitu, kalian belum berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Aku tidak peduli, bagaimanapun caranya, spesialis jantung atau apapun, kalian harus menyelamatkan anakku."

"Itu tidak mungkin—"

"Lalu sekarang kami harus apa?!" teriak Jungkook frustasi. "Kau bilang bahwa kau mau membantu menyembuhkan putra kami sekuat tenaga. Sekarang kau bilang bahwa tidak mungkin untuk mengangkat tumor di tubuhnya?!"

Dokter Choi menggeleng, "Karena kami bisa saja terjadi kesalahan seperti misalnya memutus aliran darah, mengurangi suplai oksigen, dan yang paling buruknya menyebabkan jantungnya berhenti berfungsi. Apapun bisa terjadi sebagai komplikasinya, Jeon- _ssi_. Tapi kami masih punya satu cara lain."

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya, "Apa itu?"

"Kemoterapi," kata dokter Choi. "Memang tidak 100 persen bisa membunuh semua sel kanker, tapi harapan itu masih ada jika kita semua berusaha."

Jungkook merangkul tubuh Taehyung, "Lakukan. Kami tidak peduli dengan biayanya, tapi kami ingin Jihoon mengikuti kemoterapi ini."

Dokter Choi menghela napasnya dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Perhatian mereka kemudian teralihkan oleh seorang perawat yang berkata, "Pasien sudah bangun, _Uisa-nim_."

Dokter Choi mengarahkan tangannya pada Jungkook dan Taehyung, menyuruh keduanya untuk menunggu di luar sementara ranjang tempat tidur rumah sakit berisikan Jihoon di atasnya didorong keluar. Jihoon dengan keadaan setengah sadar oleh obat bius, mengarahkan matanya ke sekelilingnya. Ketika ia menangkap Jungkook dan Taehyung, ia menyeringai kecil, " _Appa_ , _Eomma—_ "

Jungkook bisa merasakan bau obat-obatan dan bau peralatan steril di sekitarnya di tubuh Jihoon, tetapi keinginannya untuk beralih ke sisi Jihoon dan memberikan dukungan tidak pernah pudar. "Kau hebat, Jihoon. Kau telah melalui operasi dengan sukses," kata Jungkook berbohong.

"Semua tubuhku sakit, seperti kalau aku terjatuh dari tangga—tapi lebih menyakitkan lagi. Dadaku juga begitu sesak. Aku tidak bisa bernapas—"

"Ssh," bisik Taehyung menenangkan putra mereka, "Kau tidak boleh banyak bicara, Jihoonie. Pokoknya tidurlah, biar besok kau bisa bangun dengan tubuh lebih segar daripada biasanya."

Jihoon mengulurkan tangannya dengan susah payah dari balik selimut rumah sakit, dan berbisik pelan, "Jangan tinggalkan aku, _Eomma, Appa_. Di dalam tadi aku seperti mimpi mengerikan."

"Kami tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Jihoonie."

Begitu mendengarkan ucapan sang ayah, Jihoon berusaha menutup matanya dan mulai mendengkur pelan.

 **VI**

Jihoon tidak masuk sekolah untuk keesokannya selama seminggu penuh. Taehyung menungguinya secara bergantian bersama Jungkook, menjalani pemeriksaan dan berkonsultasi dengan dokter Choi mengenai proses kemoterapi. Rentang proses kemoterapi hanya berjalan dalam rentang dua minggu sekali, tetapi karena Jihoon tetap harus menjalani proses _monitoring test_ , beberapa kali ia mulai kondusif tinggal di rumah sakit.

Pernah suatu hari, ketika Jeno dan Chaeyoung berangkat ke sekolah dan menyadari bahwa tidak ada Jihoon di rumah selama seharian lebih, Chaeyoung dengan polosnya bertanya, "Kemana _Oppa_?"

Jungkook terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia memutar bola matanya, berpikir, dan memutuskan untuk menjawab, " _Oppa_ sedang sakit dan harus dirawat untuk sementara di rumah sakit. Jika dia sudah sembuh, dia akan kembali ke sini."

Chaeyoung hanya berdehum, melihat ke arah Jeno dan melihat kembali pada ayahnya, "Kalau begitu, apakah aku dan Jeno- _Oppa_ bisa menemuinya di rumah sakit?"

Jungkook tertegun, "Tentu saja. Kalian akan bertemu dengannya secepatnya."

Di tempat bekerjanya pun muncul pertanyaan di antara kolega dan bawahannya, bertanya-tanya mengapa Jungkook akhir-akhir jarang memunculkan diri. Bahkan seorang klien yang dulu memintanya untuk merancang studio tari yang dibangunnya sendiri dan sekarang menjadi salah satu temannya, Hoseok, tidak berhenti menanyakan kabarnya melalui pesan.

Pada akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk mendatangi Hoseok yang sedang berada di kediaman pribadinya yang akan ia tinggali bersama calon istrinya pada suatu hari. Ketika ia melihat Jungkook, ia langsung menjamu temannya tersebut.

"Kau ke mana saja?" tanya Hoseok dengan senyumannya yang tidak pernah pudar, "Aku punya proyek rumah tinggal untukmu, tetapi kau tidak pernah muncul atau membalas pesanku."

"Aku—aku ada urusan keluarga yang harus diselesaikan di rumah, _Hyung_."

"Ah, kalau ada apa-apa, setidaknya kau bisa bercerita padaku."

Jungkook tidak perlu berlama-lama untuk mengatakan:

"Putra pertamaku sakit."

Mata Hoseok membulat sempurna seperti mulutnya.

"Oh? Apakah parah?"

Jungkook menelan ludah, merasakan lidahnya kelu untuk mengaku. Tetapi setidaknya sekarang ia punya teman untuk membicarakan tentang anaknya.

"Kanker. Kanker tulang. Stadium 3 saat ini saat kami melakukan pemeriksaan CT _scan_ beberapa hari lalu."

Hoseok tidak menyangka akan mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Raut wajahnya berubah cemas sekaligus simpati, "Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa."

"Aku pun juga, _Hyung_. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Jihoon tiba-tiba saja jatuh pingsan di sekolahnya, dan tepat hari itu juga ia divonis mengidap kanker," desah Jungkook sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan perasaan kalut, "Aku—orang tua mana yang tidak terpukul mendengar anaknya terkena kanker? Seberapa banyak penderita kanker yang berhasil selamat dari penyakit ini?"

Hoseok menawari Jungkook segelas minuman, "Aku tidak tahu rasanya karena aku sendiri masih bertunangan dengan Lisa," ucapnya getir, "Tapi apa sudah ada penanganan yang dilakukan? Kemoterapi mungkin?"

"Jihoon sudah mulai kemoterapi semenjak Senin lalu," kata Jungkook, "Tapi butuh berbulan-bulan untuk melakukannya sampai kami menerima hasil akhirnya."

Dengan hati-hati Hoseok kembali bertanya, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Taehyung? Bagaimana ia menanggapi ini?"

Jungkook menjilati bibirnya dengan bimbang dan memainkan gelas yang sudah setengah kosong di tangannya, "Dia yang paling histeris ketika tahu Jihoon mengidap kanker," katanya. "Kurasa masalah perceraian kami akan terhenti untuk beberapa saat, sampai ada peningkatan pada kondisi Jihoon."

Hoseok mengamati Jungkook lamat-lamat. Jungkook telah banyak menceritakan masalah kehidupannya pada Hoseok. Karena meski Hoseok terkadang terlihat seperti orang yang hanya peduli dengan dirinya dan kesenangan dunia, pria itu menaruh perhatian besar pada teman-temannya. Terkadang ia akan memberikan pencerahan ketika Jungkook mengalami kegamangan dengan masalah rumah tangannya, dan terkadang ia hanya mendengarkan jika ia tidak bisa membantu Jungkook dengan nasihat-nasihatnya. Setidaknya Jungkook bersyukur Hoseok mau mendengarnya sebagai seorang teman.

Bahkan ketika beberapa bulan lalu, saat pada Senin pagi Taehyung tiba-tiba saja menyodorkannya surat perceraian, orang pertama yang menjadi tempatnya bercerita adalah Hoseok. Hoseok menyuruh Jungkook untuk mulai banyak meluangkan waktu dengan keluarganya setidaknya setiap akhir pekan, meski pada akhirnya oleh pria yang lebih muda tersebut tidak pernah dilakukan.

Kini Hoseok, di sampingnya siap untuk memberikan pencerahan, memutuskan untuk berkata, "Setidaknya ini kesempatan untukmu mendekatkan diri dengan keluargamu. Soal pekerjaan, mungkin akan sedikit berat, tapi kau bisa menyerahkannya pada Yugyeom dan BamBam, 'kan? Atau jika bisa, proyek rumah tinggal ini langsung kuserahkan saja pada mereka?"

Jungkook mengangguk setuju dan pergi berpamitan setelah mengobrol lebih lama di rumah Hoseok, membicarakan sedikit proyek dan permasalahan lainnya.

Setidaknya ia merasa lebih tenang, sampai akhirnya ia kembali ke rumah sakit, mendapati Jihoon tidak berada di atas kasurnya, dan juga Taehyung yang biasa menunggui putra mereka di atas sofa ruang rawat inap. Yang ada hanyalah satu nampan makanan berisi satu set makan malam lengkap bersama lauk dan makanan penutup.

"Jihoon? Taehyung?"

Ia mendengar suara air dibilas dari dalam toilet, disusul suara muntahan dan suara Taehyung menenangkan Jihoon. Jungkook berjalan ke toilet dan mendapati Taehyung membantu Jihoon memuntahkan isi perutnya. Istrinya bahkan tidak menyadari kedatangannya karena matanya fokus memandangi Jihoon dengan tatapan khawatir.

" _Eomma_ , aku sudah bilang kalau perutku sakit. Aku tidak bisa makan—"

"Paksakan saja untuk makan, oke? Apa perlu _Eomma_ menyuapimu?"

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras kepala.

Sambil menghela napas, Taehyung membantu Jihoon untuk berdiri dan terkesiap ketika melihat Jungkook mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu memapah putranya, "Jungkook? Sejak kapan?"

"Aku baru saja tiba," kata Jungkook. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Jihoon? Kau muntah lagi? Apa makananya tidak enak?"

"Aku tidak bisa menelan semuanya," gerutu Jihoon lemah.

Jungkook mengusap kepala putranya, "Kalau begitu makan pelan-pelan. Kau bisa makan selama yang kau mau, asalkan semuanya bisa masuk ke dalam perutmu."

Jihoon mengerang, tetapi mengangguk mengikuti ucapan ayahnya.

Ia dan Taehyung mendudukkan Jihoon di atas ranjang rumah sakit dan menata kembali nampan berisi makan malamnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jeno dan Chaeyoung di rumah?" tanya Taehyung ketika ia membantu Jihoon duduk di atas kasur rumah sakit. "Jimin tidak bisa menemani mereka hari ini. Ada kerabat Yoongi- _hyung_ di Daegu yang membutuhkan bantuan."

"Aku tahu. Mereka baik-baik saja," kata Jungkook, "Aku sudah meminta bantuan Seokjin- _hyung_ dan Namjoon- _hyung_ tadi. Mereka bilang akan membawa Minhyun dan Jisung ke rumah untuk makan malam." Ia menyebutkan tetangga mereka. Seokjin bekerja sebagai ginekolog dan suaminya, Namjoon, memiliki posisi sebagai CEO di perusahaan yang baru saja dikembangkannya. Anak mereka yang kedua, Jisung, adalah teman sekelas Jihoon.

Jungkook ingat bahwa Namjoon sempat menawarkan kesempatan pada Jungkook untuk merancang kantornya, tetapi hingga saat ini Namjoon belum pernah menyebutkan lagi tawaran tersebut padanya. Mungkin pria tersebut merasa tidak enak hati setelah tahu dengan masalah yang sedang dihadapi oleh Jungkook dan keluarganya saat ini.

Taehyung menghela napas, "Aku tidak tahu caranya membalas kebaikan mereka. Mereka rela menemani Jeno dan Chaeyoung di rumah."

"Jangan pikirkan soal itu, Tae."

Jihoon berusaha menyendokkan nasi ke mulutnya, "Apa Jeno dan Chaeyoung akan ke sini? Aku kangen mereka."

"Mereka akan ke sini besok. Aku akan membawa mereka untuk menemanimu," ucap Jungkook pada putranya.

Jihoon menyeringai senang. Tetapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah, "Tapi sampai kapan aku akan berada di sini? Kapan aku bisa pulang ke rumah?"

Taehyung memandangi suaminya, "Secepatnya. Kita hanya perlu menunggu keputusan dokter sampai kapan kau akan bisa pulang."

"Apa aku akan mati?"

 _Tidak dengan pertanyaan ini lagi_.

"Kau akan sembuh, Jihoon, itu yang penting. Kalau kau ingin sembuh dan cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah sakit, kau harus bisa menghabiskan makan malammu," kata Jungkook—setengah menyemangati putranya.

Taehyung berdiri dari ranjang tempat tidur Jihoon dan keluar dari ruang rawat. Jungkook mengikutinya karena sekilas ia melihat Taehyung akan kembali menangis.

"Kau kenapa lagi, Tae?"

"Aku tidak bisa," suara Taehyung berubah parau, "Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau dia mengidap kanker padanya. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa melihatnya terus menerus kesakitan. Jungkook—aku harus apa—"

Jungkook memeluk istrinya, mengusap-usap bahunya dengan lembut.

Semenjak putranya divonis kanker, ia tidak pernah melihat keadaan istrinya sehancur itu. Taehyung selalu menangis, kapanpun selama Jihoon tidak perlu melihat ibunya menitikkan air mata.

Jungkook sadar bahwa Taehyung tidak ingin terlihat sedih di hadapan putranya, dan justru hal itu membuatnya terlihat kuat dan lapuk di saat yang bersamaan. Jungkook begitu mencintai sisi dalam diri istrinya tersebut.

"Jihoon akan baik-baik saja. Dia anak yang kuat. Kau ingat saat dia mengalami demam sewaktu dia baru berusia 8 bulan? Dokter bilang dia bisa saja mati, tapi nyatanya dia tetap hidup sampai sekarang."

"Keadaan sekarang berbeda, Jungkook. Kanker. Jihoon mengidap kanker," Jungkook merasakan kemeja yang dikenakannya basah oleh air mata. "Aku berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasa—di depannya, tapi aku tidak bisa—"

"Sekarang yang penting aku sudah berada di sini. Aku akan menemani Jihoon dan mengesampingkan pekerjaanku," bisik Jungkook lembut, menaruh dagunya di atas bahu Taehyung, "Kita akan memberikan dukungan yang terbaik untuk Jihoon, memberikan banyak waktu bersama dengannya. Dia adalah bagian dari kita berdua, dan sudah menjadi kewajiban kita untuk membahagiakannya."

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Taehyung menenangkan dirinya, barulah ketika perasaannya sudah stabil, Jungkook menemaninya masuk ruang rawat inap. Dilihatnya Jihoon berusaha menelan makanannya, satu mangkuk nasi sudah setengah bagian berhasil ia telan.

"Lihat, _Eomma_ , _Appa_ , aku berhasil menghabiskan setengahnya!"

Jungkook tidak menyangka, bahwa ucapan sesederhana itu bisa membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia berusaha menghapusnya secepat mungkin, agar Jihoon tidak melihat air matanya tumpah. "Kau hebat, Jihoon! Dengan begini kau akan cepat sembuh. Besok aku akan minta Jeno membawakan _game_ untukmu."

Jihoon mengangguk dan kembali pada makan malamnya.

 **VII**

Jeno dan Chaeyoung datang keesokan harinya, setelah mereka pulang sekolah. Jeno langsung menjatuhkan seluruh buku-buku komik, _game console portable_ , bahkan kamera yang dihadiahkan oleh Jungkook kepada Jihoon dan Jeno. Ia mengajak Jihoon untuk bermain game dengannya, sementara Chaeyoung menggambar di atas sofa sambil setengah mendengarkan kedua kakaknya berteriak heboh saat memainkan _game_. Taehyung mendudukkan diri di atas sofa, mengamati ketiga anak-anaknya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan sesekali ikut tertawa riuh melihat interaksi kedua putranya. Jungkook menyempatkan untuk duduk di samping istrinya, matanya tertuju pada Chaeyoung yang sedang menggambar.

"Kau buat apa, Chaeyoung- _ah_?"

Chaeyoung tidak mengangkat kepalanya, pikirannya fokus pada kertas yang sibuk dicoret-coretnya dengan spidol warna-warni, "Menggambar _Appa¸ Eomma,_ dan _Oppa_." Setelah ia menyelesaikan gambarnya, dengan bangga ia menunjukkan pada Jungkook, "Lihat, lihat!"

"Uwa! Bagus sekali, Chaeyoung- _ah_! Gambaranmu bisa menyaingi lukisan _Eomma_!" seru Jungkook pada putri semata wayangnya sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Aku menggambar ini supaya Jihoon - _oppa_ tidak merasa kesepian. Kalau Chae dan Jeno- _oppa_ tidak ada di sini, Jihoon- _oppa_ bisa melihat gambar ini!" Chaeyoung berlari ke ranjang rumah sakit.

Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya, beralih dari _game_ sejenak dengan perasaan senang, melihat gambar di tangan Chaeyoung, "Oooh! Betulkah? Terima kasih, Chae-y _ah_!"

Jeno melirik kakaknya, "Kenapa _Hyung_ tidak pulang dan tinggal bersama kita lagi? Apa karena dia akan mati? Kata Renjun, orang yang tinggal di rumah sakit artinya akan mati."

Taehyung dan Jungkook terkesiap mendengar ucapan putra kedua mereka, " _Jeno-yah_! Jangan bicara seperti itu! _Hyung_ -mu sedang sakit, makanya dia perlu perawatan lebih," tegur Taehyung, nadanya berubah tinggi.

Jihoon menendang adiknya dengan gusar, "Aku tidak akan mati, _babo_!"

Jeno berbalik menendang kakaknya, "Tapi pasti begitu! Soalnya _halmeoni_ Renjun meninggal setelah dirawat di rumah sakit!"

"Aku tidak akan mati! Kenapa kau bicara begitu padaku?!"

" _Hyung_ takut mati! Mati! Mati!"

Jungkook menarik paksa Jeno dari atas ranjang tempat tidur, wajahnya berubah marah. "Jeno-yah, aku sudah pernah mengatakan, hormati _Hyung_ -mu."

Ekspresi Jeno berubah takut melihat ayahnya marah, "Tapi memang begitu! Hyung akan mati! _Halmeoni_ Renjun mati setelah masuk rumah sakit, dia bilang begitu!"

"Aku tidak akan mati!" seru Jihoon kesal, "Kau yang akan mati!"

"Tapi _Hyung_ sudah lama tidak pulang ke rumah! Rumah sakit hanya tempat untuk orang mati!"

"Jeno-yah _Jeno-yah_! Jaga ucapanmu!" bentak Taehyung pada akhirnya. "Minta maaf pada _hyung_ mu!"

Jeno tersentak mendengar ucapan ibunya. Ia mulai menangis, "Ta-tapi aku tidak bohong! Hyung akan mati seperti _Halmeoni_ nya Renjun!"

Kedua mata Jihoon mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan sang adik, "Besok aku akan pulang! Aku tidak akan mati! Besok aku akan pulang dan sembuh, lihat saja nanti!"

Jungkook menarik tubuh Jeno keluar dari ruang rawat inap, sementara tubuh Jeno berguncang hebat karena isak tangis. Ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di lorong rumah sakit, ia bisa mendengar Chaeyoung mulai ikut histeris di dalam ruang inap.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu pada Jihoon? Siapa yang mengajarimu bicara begitu? Kau mau _Appa_ memukulmu?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada gusar, tidak percaya dengan ucapan yang telah putra keduanya lontarkan.

Ia tahu jika sudah seharusnya ia tidak mengancam putranya, tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan rasa kecewa mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Jeno. Mendengar putramu mengatakan kata mati pada anakmu yang lain yang sedang berjuang melawan penyakit, tentu saja menyakiti hatinya. Jeno semakin keras menangis di depannya, menggeleng keras-keras—menolak tidak ingin dipukul. Jungkook melihat ke sekelilingnya, beberapa pengunjung rumah sakit dan perawat melemparinya dengan tatapan menuduh. Sesaat Jungkook merasa ingin mengatakan pada mereka untuk mengurusi urusan masing-masing.

Tetapi begitu menyadari perbuatannya akan berdampak besar pada putranya, Jungkook mendiamkan Jeno selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya tangisan anak itu berubah menjadi senggukan kecil. Jungkook pun langsung berlutut di hadapan putranya yang mulai tenang, menyetarakan tinggi mereka sama persis antara satu dengan yang lain.

"Jeno-yah _Jeno-yah_. Dengarkan aku. Mengatakan bahwa seseorang akan mati itu sangat menyakitkan," katanya, melembutkan nada suaranya sambil menyeka wajah Jeno. "Kau bisa bayangkan, kalau _hyung_ benar-benar mati nanti, kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya. Di rumah tidak akan ada yang mengajakmu bermain _game_ lagi, tidak ada yang mau mengajarimu PR dari sekolah, tidak ada yang mau mengajakmu bicara soal komik-komik lagi. Bahkan kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jihoon sama sekali, sampai kau tua nanti. Kau bisa bayangkan itu?"

Jeno menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya berusaha menghapus airmatanya.

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh ingin Jihoon- _hyung_ mati?"

Jeno kembali menggeleng keras-keras, "A-aku tidak benar-benar ingin Jihoon- _hyung_ mati. Tapi kata Renjun—"

"Karena semua orang akan mati pada akhirnya, Jeno-yah _Jeno-yah_. Tapi tidak dengan Jihoon- _hyung_. Ia akan sembuh jika sudah ada waktunya. Tinggal di rumah sakit tidak selamanya berarti kau akan mati, tapi bisa juga berarti kau harus berada di sini untuk menyembuhkan diri. Karena _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan _Hyung_ -mu sebagaimana dokter dan perawat di sini dapat melakukannya. Mengerti?"

Jeno mengangguk.

"Jadi kau mau minta maaf pada Jihoon- _hyung_ sudah berkata begitu? Dan tidak akan menyebutkan kata-kata mati padanya ataupun pada siapapun?"

Jeno mengangguk lagi.

Jungkook tersenyum, "Bagus. Kalau begitu kita masuk ke dalam dan kau minta maaf pada Jihoon- _hyung_." Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada putra keduanya, dan Jeno tanpa ragu menggenggam tangan besar ayahnya yang berkalus-kalus itu.

Mereka kembali masuk ke dalam ruang rawat. Di dalam Taehyung menggendong Chaeyoung, menenangkan putrinya yang kaget dengan pertengkaran antara Jihoon dan Jeno, sementara Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sikap jengkel saat melihat Jeno masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Jeno melihat ke arah Jungkook, tetapi ayahnya justru memberi isyarat padanya untuk tetap maju dan meminta maaf.

" _Hyung_ ," bisik Jeno pelan di samping ranjang tempat tidur kakaknya, " _Mianhaeyo_. Aku tidak bermaksud ingin _Hyung_ mati."

Jihoon menoleh, "Kau benar-benar menyesalinya?"

Jeno mengangguk, "Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan _Hyung_."

Hati Jihoon seperti terenyuh mendengar ucapan tulus adiknya, "Kalau begitu naiklah ke sini. Kita lanjutkan bermain _game_ lagi."

Jeno masih belum tersenyum, tetapi wajahnya terlihat sedikit merekah karena telah berbaikan dengan kakaknya.

Taehyung yang masih berusaha menenangkan Chaeyoung, menatap suaminya dengan bingung, "Apa yang kau katakan padanya? Kenapa dia bisa langsung menyesali perbuatannya?" ia merendahkan suaranya, berbisik, agar ucapannya tidak didengar oleh Jeno dan Jihoon.

Jungkook tersenyum penuh arti, "Hanya bilang apa yang terjadi jika yang ia katakan pada Jihoon benar-benar terjadi," ia mengulurkan tangan pada Chaeyoung, "Chaeyoung- _ah_ , kau mau ikut _Appa_ saja jalan-jalan ke luar?"

Chaeyoung terisak-isak, memanyunkan bibir, tetapi mengangguk. Jungkook mengangkat tubuh Chaeyoung dari gendongan istrinya.

"Jungkook, soal perceraian kita—"

"Tidak di depan anak-anak, Tae."

Taehyung tertegun mendengar ucapannya, dan hanya bisa memandangi suaminya membawa Chaeyoung keluar.

 **VIII**

Di hari kelima Jihoon di rumah sakit, Dokter Choi pada akhirnya mengizinkan Jihoon untuk tinggal di rumah. Jeno dan Chaeyoung tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang mereka untuk tinggal bersama Jihoon lagi. Tetapi setiap seminggu sekali, ia harus rutin kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menjalankan kemoterapi.

Di minggu kedua setelah Jihoon menjalankan kemoterapi keduanya, Jihoon mengeluh pada Taehyung bahwa rambutnya banyak berjatuhan di sekitar tempat tidurnya. Taehyung pergi mengecek rambut Jihoon, mengetesnya dengan menyisir menggunakan tangannya. Jungkook melihat istrinya dari ruang tengah, sama-sama terkejut ketika melihat banyak rambut yang tertarik oleh tangan Taehyung.

"Jihoonie, bagaimana jika _Eomma_ mencukur rambutmu?"

"Aku tidak mau botak!" seru Jihoon, menolak seraya menutupi kepalanya.

"Tapi rambutmu banyak yang rontok," kata Taehyung lembut, "Kau tidak mungkin pergi ke sekolah dengan rambut tipis dan berjatuhan seperti ini, kan?"

"Tapi teman-teman pasti akan menertawakanku kalau aku pergi ke sekolah nanti," Jihoon memberi alasan. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau botak."

Taehyung menghela napas panjang dan membiarkan putra pertamanya pergi menaiki tangga menujur kamar tidurnya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah, menyadari bahwa suaminya memperhatikan percakapan mereka dari awal.

"Kau bisa lihat bagaimana kemoterapi ini berefek padanya," kata Taehyung dengan nada sedih. "Tapi yang lebih aku takutkan adalah bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya di sekolah. Bagaimana jika mereka mengejeknya? Bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka ada yang tidak sadar dan dengan cerobohnya mengatakan kalau Jihoon mengidap kanker?"

"Dia punya Woojin. Woojin tidak akan membiarkannya diejek dan diganggu oleh teman-teman mereka yang lain," ucap Jungkook.

Woojin adalah sahabat Jihoon. Ketika Jihoon dibawa pertama kali ke rumah sakit, Woojin lah yang pergi untuk menemani Jihoon di rumah sakit sampai Taehyung tiba di sana. Ia juga sekali mendatangi Jihoon di rumah sakit bersama kedua teman mereka yang lain, yang tidak bisa ia ingat begitu baik namanya.

"Tapi kau tahu bagaimana anak-anak sekolah di Korea bisa berbuat jahat pada teman-teman sekelas mereka. Seperti kasus penindasan terhadap teman sebaya, atau sejenisnya," kata Taehyung, mengusap wajah dengan frustasi.

"Taehyung, jika dia punya masalah, Jihoon pasti akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu, ya 'kan?"

"Aku tidak yakin ia mengatakan semua yang terjadi di sekolah."

Jungkook menyisir rambutnya dan mematikan layar TV yang dari tadi menyala menyiarkan sebuah berita tentang penjualan saham di Korea Selatan.

"Lalu soal perceraian kita," kata Jungkook, "Kau serius masih ingin kita bercerai?"

"Kalau kau berpikir aku tidak serius, kenapa aku menyerahkan surat perceraian padamu? Bukankah pekerjaan lebih penting daripada keluarga kita?" sahut Taehyung sedikit sengit, "Aku yakin aku bisa membesarkan mereka semua sendirian. Aku sudah memiliki penghasilan tetap dari penjualan lukisan dan pameran."

"Dan kau mau membesarkan mereka tanpa aku di kehidupan mereka? Apa kau juga bermaksud memisahkan aku dengan anak-anak?"

"Aku ingat kau tidak pernah datang ke hari ulang tahun Jihoon, Jeno ataupun Chaeyoung dua tahun terakhir ini. Bahkan kau juga tidak ingat sama sekali tanggal pernikahan kita. Terlalu banyak untuk aku sebutkan semuanya, Jungkook."

Jungkook mengerang jengkel, "Tidak bisakah kau melihat aku berusaha untuk memperbaiki semuanya, Taehyung? Aku memutuskan untuk cuti menemani Jihoon di rumah sakit. Aku selalu meminta Yugyeom untuk menggantikanku di studio agar aku bisa menggantikanmu menemani Jihoon di rumah sakit. Apakah semuanya tidak cukup?"

"Apa ini semua karena Jihoon? Apa kau melakukan ini semuanya hanya untuk Jihoon? Bukan untuk keluarga ini?" mata Taehyung mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia berdiri dan menyentakkan tangan dengan marah, "Ke mana kau saat Jeno dan Chaeyoung menanyakan keberadaanmu?"

"Jadi kau mau mengatakan bahwa semua yang aku katakan ini terlambat?" tanya Jungkook. "Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, Tae?"

Taehyung mendengus, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menebus semuanya. Jika perlu aku akan menyerahkan studioku seluruhnya pada Yugyeom. Aku akan mengerjakan semua proyek di rumah," kata Jungkook pada akhirnya. Taehyung mendiamkannya dan pergi menaiki tangga yang berderit-derit setiap kakinya melangkah. "Hei, Tae—"

Taehyung sudah menghilang di pandangannya.

Dan malamnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Jihoon, mengajaknya bicara.

 **IX**

Taehyung nyaris menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan menuduh bercampur rasa tidak percaya dan sedikit rasa terima kasih ketika Jihoon mendatanginya keesokan paginya, berkata, " _Eomma._ Aku ingin potong rambut. Seperti Peniel dari BTOB."

"Huh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Karena aku berpikir bahwa jika aku botak seperti Peniel BTOB, aku akan terlihat semakin keren."

Jungkook menyeringai di ujung ruang keluarga, melambaikan tangannya dengan sikap penuh kemenangan pada Taehyung. Taehyung mendelik jengkel padanya.

"Biar aku ambilkan mesin pencukur rambut dulu," kata Taehyung pada akhirnya, setelah menghela napas panjang.

 **X**

Keadaan Jihoon sempat menurun beberapa hari kemudian dan harus menjalani perawatan intensif di rumah sakit. Jungkook menyerahkan pekerjaan di hari itu pada Yugyeom, setelah menjelaskan tentang kesehatan Jihoon pada teman sekaligus bawahannya itu. Yugyeom memasang wajah kaget, tidak menduga kabar itu akan ia terima dari Jungkook. Ia pun merespon perihal tersebut dengan senyuman tulus mengatakan, "Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu dengan Jihoon dan seluruh keluargamu."

Jungkook berterimakasih pada sahabatnya itu dan pergi menuju rumah sakit. Ia nyaris ditilang karena melaju dengan kecepatan di atas 180 km perjam, tetapi dengan panik ia mengatakan bahwa ia harus pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menemui putranya yang sakit. Dengan perasaan kasihan, polisi mengizinkannya pergi tetapi menyuruhnya agar memelankan kendaraannya ketika ia melalui lajur yang ramai oleh pejalan kaki.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Jungkook langsung menuju lantai 5 rumah sakit, menuju ruang perawatan intensif. Dilihatnya Taehyung di antara perawat dan dokter, nyaris kehilangan kendali melihat keadaan anaknya. Jihoon dalam keadaan sadar setengah tidak sadar. Mulutnya ditangkup oleh masker oksigen, dan lengannya tersambung pada cairan IV, sementara beberapa kabel lain yang Jungkook tidak ketahui fungsinya terpasang di atas tubuh Jihoon. Jungkook sekilas melihat Jihoon menoleh padanya dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Tae, apa yang terjadi—"

Taehyung memeluk tubuh Jungkook dan menangis terisak-isak. Dokter Choi datang ke arah mereka, mengantar keduanya ke luar—ke lorong rumah sakit yang steril dengan warna putih.

"Tumornya kembali menyebar di bagian tulang dadanya lagi," kata Dokter Choi menjelaskan. "Makanya tadi ia jatuh pingsan karena kesulitan bernapas."

"Lalu—lalu... Apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang? Kalian harus menyelamatkannya, bagaimanapun caranya," Jungkook merasakan pikirannya merayap entah ke mana, meninggalkan kepalanya.

"Kami sekarang akan melakukan operasi yang sama untuk mengangkat tumor ini, tapi masih ada kemungkinan sel kankernya akan kembali lagi suatu saat. Kemoterapi yang dijalankannya masih belum seratus persen menghilangkan sel kanker di dalam tubuhnya," Dokter Choi memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan simpati. "Pokoknya kami akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan nyawa putra Anda, Jeon- _ssi_."

Mereka menunggu di lorong rumah sakit, menunggu para dokter ahli bedah, dokter kanker anak, dan dokter lainnya untuk melakukan operasi pengangkatan tumor dari tubuh putra mereka. Taehyung bersandar di tubuh Jungkook, tidak berkata satu patah katapun. Kantung besar berwarna hitam mulai terbentuk di bawah matanya, dan Jungkook yakin bahwa Taehyung telah banyak menangis tanpa ia sadari.

Pukul menunjukkan jam 8 pagi, ketika akhirnya pintu ruang operasi terbuka.

"Operasinya untuk sementara ini sukses," kata Dokter Choi mengabari mereka.

Jungkook merangkul tubuh istrinya, "Tae, Tae. Dengar, operasinya berhasil."

"—sementara?" tanya Taehyung dengan tubuh lemas.

Dokter Choi menghela napas dengan berat hati, "Kita tidak akan tahu kapan tumornya ini akan kembali muncul. Jadi untuk sementara, sebaiknya Jihoon harus melakukan pemeriksaan rutin di rumah sakit."

"Jadi dia harus kembali tinggal di sini?"

Jungkook merasakan hatinya dicabut dengan paksa melihat Dokter Choi mengangguk.

Mereka kembali menunggui Jihoon di ruang rawat inap sampai ia kembali sadarkan diri.

" _Appa_? _Eomma_?" ucap Jihoon lirih, berusaha membuka matanya.

"Hai, jagoan _Appa_. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Jihoon tersenyum kecil, "Buruk. Aku ingin pulang."

"Kau akan pulang secepatnya, oke?" Taehyung mengusap kepala Jihoon lembut-lembut.

Jimin dan suaminya, Yoongi, datang keesokan harinya, membawa serta merta Jeno dan Chaeyoung.

"Bagaimana dengan Woozi dan Wooshin?"

"Mereka kami titipkan bersama kedua orang tuaku," kata Jimin pada Taehyung. "Tidak perlu berterimakasih untuk saat ini padaku." Ia memotong ucapan Taehyung yang hendak memberinya ucapan terima kasih.

Jimin dan Yoongi menghampiri Jihoon, menanyakan kabarnya. Jihoon dengan tubuh masih lemas menjawab dengan sopan, dan ia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Jimin membawakannya dengan tumpukan buku komik kesukaannya.

"Kalian pulanglah," kata Yoongi pada Taehyung dan Jungkook. "Kalian berdua belum tidur dan mandi dari kemarin, bukan? Biar kami yang menemani Jihoon hari ini. Kalian bawa pulang juga Jeno dan Chaeyoung."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, _Hyung_ —"

"Mumpung aku dan Jimin ada di sini. Cepat pergi sebelum aku menendang kalian keluar," gertak Yoongi.

" _Appa_ , _Eomma_ , kalian pulanglah. Aku baik-baik saja bersama Jimin- _ahjussi_ dan Yoongi- _ahjussi_."

Taehyung dengan berat hati beranjak dari ranjang tidur putranya, "Kami pulang dulu, Jihoonie. Banyak makan, jangan lupa minum obat, tidur—"

"Aku mengerti, _Eomma_." Jihoon setengah mendorong lengan ibunya, tersenyum memberi kepastian.

Taehyung mengecup kening dan hidung Jihoon, yang kemudian diikuti pula oleh Jungkook. Jeno dan Chaeyoung melambaikan tangannya pada Jihoon, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti kedua orang tua mereka keluar ruangan.

 **XI**

Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara isak tangis. Ia berangsur bangun dan mendapati Taehyung menangis di pinggir tempat tidur mereka. Punggung istrinya berguncang jebat karena berusaha menahan tangisan yang mengalir dari tenggorokannya. Suara tangisannya yang terdengar begitu pilu membuat Jungkook ikut terbawa oleh emosi dari Taehyung.

Ia meletakkan satu telapak tangannya di atas punggung istrinya.

"Tae? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," Taehyung menggelengkan kepala, masih memunggunginya, "Sudah hampir 5 bulan, J-Jungkook." Ia berusaha menarik napas, "T-tapi keadaan Jihoon tidak membaik sampai saat ini. Dia, Jeno, dan Chaeyoung akan naik kelas sebentar lagi. Tapi belum ada perkembangan hingga pada kondisi Jihoon hingga saat ini. A-aku takut sekali. Bagaimana kalau Jihoon—"

Jungkook membuka selimutnya dan menggulirkan dirinya mendekati Taehyung. Ia mencium lembut bahu sang istri dan menggerakkan tangan untuk mengusap punggungnya, "Jihoon sedang berjuang, Tae. Apa kau mau meragukan perjuangannya selama ini?"

"Tapi sampai kapan?"

Jungkook terdiam. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk menjawab;

"Sampai Tuhan mengizinkannya untuk sembuh."

"Tapi apa Tuhan benar-benar ada? Apa dia benar-benar bisa mendengarkan doa kita? Aku sudah sering berdoa padanya, meminta agar Ia segera menyembuhkan Jihoon, t-tapi sampai sekarang semuanya belum berakhir."

Bahkan Jungkook tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia berdoa.

Apakah terakhir kali ia berdoa ketika ia menunggui Taehyung di kamar bersalin, ketika ia menunggui istrinya melahirkan anak ketiga mereka? Ia tidak yakin.

Tangan Jungkook yang berada di punggung istrinya, kini merangkul tubuh Taehyung, dagunya ia tempatkan di bahu istrinya.

"Tae. Ayo kita melakukannya lagi."

Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya, menunjukkan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata. "Apa maksudmu melakukannya lagi?"

Jungkook menelan ludahnya. Ia tahu bahwa tidak tepat untuk mengatakannya sekarang. Tapi ia tahu bahwa mungkin ia tidak akan pernah melakukan hal ini dengan istrinya untuk ke depannya, selama putra mereka sakit.

"Bercinta lagi. Maksudku," ucap Jungkook pada akhirnya. "Kita sudah tidak melakukannya sejak beberapa bulan lalu—"

"Apa kau gila?" Taehyung nyaris memekik tidak percaya mendengar ucapan suaminya, "Saat anak kita di rumah sakit, kau malah berpikir tentang seks?"

"Karena aku pikir—ini saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya," ucap Jungkook. "Aku sadar sekarang, aku masihlah belum sepenuhnya menjadi sosok suami yang sempurna bagimu, belum bisa memberikan semua kebahagiaan yang kau inginkan. Dan aku juga sadar, bahwa aku begitu mencintaimu, Tae. Aku—aku tidak pernah bisa membayangkan jika diriku berpisah denganmu."

Taehyung ternganga mendengar ucapan Jungkook, "Jangan mengatakan hal itu sekarang, Jungkook."

"Aku serius. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan melakukan semuanya untukmu. Aku akan memberi semua kebahagiaan yang kumilliki padamu."

"Jungkook—"

"Apa kau juga mencintaiku, Tae?"

Taehyung kembali menangis, "Aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Seperti dulu."

Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya pada Taehyung, "Kalau begitu ayo kita melakukannya. Seperti saat kita muda dulu. Aku ingin kembali merasakan semuanya. Ingin mengenali semua seluk beluk tentang dirimu sekali lagi." Ia mengecup hidung dan bibir Taehyung—melumat bibir istrinya dalam-dalam, seperti ketika mereka pertama bercinta dulu. Merasakan kehangatan menyelinap dari kulit mereka yang saling bersentuhan.

Taehyung meremas lengan Jungkook, mengerang. "J-Jungkook—K-Kookie..."

Jungkook tertawa kecil, "Kapan terakhir kau memanggilku begitu, Tae?"

Taehyung memerah, "Diamlah. Kau senang ketika aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu."

Mereka kembali berciuman. Jungkook merangkul tubuh Taehyung dalam dekapannya. Ia mendorong tubuh istrinya ke atas tempat tidur, memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Taehyung, dan pelan-pelan ia membuka kancing piyama istrinya satu persatu. Ia melihat kulit keemasan Taehyung di balik baju piyama yang istrinya kenakan. Pelan-pelan, tangannya memainkan puting istrinya. Taehyung kembali mengerang ketika Jungkook mulai mengisap putingnya. Tangannya menjambak rambut hitam legam Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali untuk menggodaku?" bisik Taehyung.

"Siapa yang pertama kali menggodaku sewaktu kuliah dulu?" balas Jungkook. Ia menurunkan celananya dan menarik celana Taehyung.

"Aku—aku merindukanmu, Jungkook."

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

Taehyung mengapit pinggul Jungkook dengan kedua kaki jenjangnya, dan Jungkook mengangkat kaki istrinya tinggi-tinggi, bersiap-siap memasukkan barang kejantanannya ke dalam lubang senggama istrinya.

Taehyung meringis kesakitan pada intrusi pertama, tetapi ketika ia melihat ekspresi khawatir di wajah Jungkook, ia hanya tersenyum—untuk pertama kalinya setelah hampir setahun lamanya—pada Jungkook dengan senyuman kotak khas miliknya. Ia menyipitkan mata, berusaha menahan rasa sakit di antara selangkangannya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau bisa pergi lebih dalam. Oh!"

Jungkook menusukkan penisnya lebih dalam, belum sepenuhnya mencapai bagian ternikmat di dalam tubuh Taehyung. Taehyung kembali menjambak rambut Jungkook, meletakkan kepalanya di antara bahu dan leher suaminya, meneriakkan namanya. "Kookie! Kookie—ahh!" Tanpa sadar ia menggigit bahu Jungkook, menyisakan bekas gigitan berbentuk sabit.

Jungkook menggerung ketika ia berejakulasi di dalam tubuh Taehyung. Merasakan tubuhnya menyatu dengan sang istri. Ia hampir-hampir melupakan semua hal yang telah terjadi padanya selama beberapa bulan belakangan. Jungkook kembali menggesek-gesekkan barangnya ke lubang kemaluan Taehyung hingga beberapa kali, tersenyum diam-diam ketika Taehyung masih meneriakkan namanya. Kedua tangan istrinya bergelung untuk menahan berat badan Jungkook.

Untuk saat ini, dunia adalah miliknya dan Taehyung.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah puas menggauli istrinya, Jungkook dengan sedikit stamina yang tersisa, menjatuhkan tubuh di sebelah tubuh istrinya. Keduanya sama-sama terengah-engah. Ia dan Taehyung saling berpandangan, menikmati pemandangan di wajah satu sama lain. Baginya, Taehyung adalah orang yang terindah—ciptaan paling sempurna di matanya—dengan ketiga anak-anak mereka menyusul setelahnya. Mata, alis, hidung, mulut, semuanya. Tidak ada bekas-bekas kerutan yang menandakan bahwa istrinya akan menginjak usia 31 tahun. Tangannya menyusuri lekukan wajah Taehyung, mengaguminya. Ia juga kembali teringat bahwa tahi lalat di pipi Taehyung, diwariskan pada putra mereka, Jihoon.

"Apa kau masih ingin menceraikanku, Tae?" bisik Jungkook pada istrinya.

Taehyung menatap netra hitam milik Jungkook lekat-lekat, bibirnya sedikit terkatup bimbang, "Aku—aku meragukan akan hal ini, Jungkook... Bagaimana caramu meyakinkan bahwa kau tidak akan mementingkan pekerjaanmu ketimbang keluarga ini?"

Jungkook mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mengambil cincin yang tergeletak di atas nakas sebelah Taehyung. Kemudian ia mengambil tangan Taehyung, menyematkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis istrinya, "Jika aku sampai mengecewakan istri dan anak-anakku untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku berjanji untuk menandatangani surat perceraian itu. Bahkan jika bisa kau boleh membunuhku. Tapi itu adalah janji yang tidak akan pernah ingin aku ingkari lagi."

"Kau berlebihan. Aku bahkan merasa malu mendengarmu berkata begitu."

"Aku serius, Tae," kata Jungkook dengan mata masih menatap istrinya, "Kau adalah bagian dari hidupku yang tidak pernah ingin kusia-siakan lagi."

Taehyung menghapus air matanya. " _Babo_."

Jungkook terkekeh geli.

"Tae?"

" _Ne_?"

"Maukah kau menikah denganku lagi, untuk kedua kalinya?"

Taehyung tertawa mendengar ucapan suaminya dan menjawil gemas dagu Jungkook, "Aku memang sudah menikah denganmu, _babo_! Dan kau tetap ayah dari anak-anakku, Jihoon, Jeno, Chaeyoung. Untuk seterusnya, untuk selamanya."

Jungkook mencium bibir Taehyung. "Kita akan melewati semuanya, Tae. Karena kita sudah banyak melewati semua masalah bersama-sama. Dan sudah seharusnya saat ini kita lebih kuat."

"Aku tahu," bisik Taehyung, membenamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Jungkook.

"Karena kita adalah keluarga."

"Keluarga," ucap Taehyung setuju.

Mereka kembali memejamkan mata, tertidur di sisi satu sama lain. Jungkook tersenyum dalam tidurnya, merasakan tubuh Taehyung hangat di dekapannya.

Mereka terlelap, sampai akhirnya Jeno dan Chaeyoung menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mereka, meminta mereka untuk pergi keluar mencari makan siang.

 **XII**

Hampir dua bulan kemudian, Jeno naik ke kelas 3 dan Chaeyoung mulai hari pertamanya di sekolah dasar yang sama dengan Jihoon dan Jeno. Jungkook mengantar mereka di hari pertama sekolah, menunggui putrinya di kelas pertamanya di sekolah dasar. Ia bisa melihat para orang tua murid menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum—kagum dengan penampilan Jungkook yang tampan dan berwibawa, juga karena Chaeyoung dengan percaya dirinya memperkenalkan diri ke depan kelas dan menjawab pertanyaan dari gurunya dengan tepat di hari pertamanya bersekolah.

Ia kemudian pergi menuju rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi Jihoon yang dari kemarin ditemani oleh Taehyung. Sudah satu bulan terakhir, Jihoon memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan sekolahnya di rumah sakit. Ia tidak ikut ketika upacara kelulusan dari sekolah dasarnya diadakan karena ia harus menjalani kemoterapi di rumah sakit. Awalnya Jungkook hendak meminta bantuan pada Dokter Choi agar mengizinkan putranya mengikuti acara wisuda di sekolahnya, tetapi putranya dengan ucapan tulus berkata:

"Aku tidak masalah tidak ikut acara wisuda. Yang penting hari ini aku akan semakin lebih baik daripada yang kemarin."

Ucapan itu nyaris membuat Jungkook menangis di hadapan putranya. Dan akhirnya ia mengikuti keinginan anaknya. Ia dan Taehyung menunggui Jihoon menjalankan kemoterapi seharian, sampai akhirnya teman-teman sekolahnya datang untuk memberikan ijazah kelulusan dan ucapan doa agar Jihoon segera sembuh.

Jihoon tampak lebih segar ketika teman-temannya mendatanginya di rumah sakit—termasuk Jisung putra kedua Seokjin dan Namjoon, membawakannya berbagai macam hadiah dan ucapan-ucapan agar segera sembuh. Ia juga hampir menangis ketika Woojin meninggalkan sebuah surat yang entah berisi apa. Ketika Jungkook hendak mengintip isinya, Jihoon mendorong tubuh ayahnya dan berkata:

" _Appa_ tidak boleh tahu. Ini rahasia di antara aku dan Woojin."

Jungkook melirik ke istrinya, dan melihat Taehyung hanya tertawa. "Lebih baik kau ikuti saja apa kata-katanya."

Orang tuanya dan orang tua Taehyung datang bergantian mengunjungi Jihoon di rumah sakit. Setelah bertahun-tahun mengenal cucu mereka, timbul kasih sayang yang tidak terhingga pada cucu mereka tersebut. Kedua orang tua dari mereka masing-masing akan menangis, memeluk Jihoon erat-erat, menciumi seluruh wajahnya. Jihoon akan malu-malu pada awalnya, tetapi melunak ketika dua pasang kakek neneknya menyiraminya dengan kasih sayang.

Jungkook ingat bagaimana ayahnya membawakan Jihoon sebuah mainan yang menurut Jungkook sudah tidak pantas diberikan pada anak-anak seusianya. Tapi Jihoon dengan tulus tersenyum menerima hadiah tersebut dari kakeknya, mengucapkan terima kasih. Pertemuan singkat kedua kakek neneknya berakhir dengan cucuran air mata, dan ucapan berisi harapan mendoakan kesembuhan Jihoon.

Hari ke hari keesokannya, tubuh Jihoon semakin terlihat kurus dan kehilangan warna segar di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Wajahnya juga selalu terlihat kurang tidur, meski ia nyaris tidur berjam-jam ketika Jungkook pergi menungguinya. Kalau makannya teratur pun, Jihoon tetap harus beberapa kali memuntahkan kembali makanan yang ia makan ke dalam lubang toilet dengan bantuan Taehyung. Rambutnya yang botak pun semakin menambahkan kesan menyedihkan pada putranya.

Jika dulu ia menertawakan orang-orang dengan garis rambut semakin menipis atau dengan rambut nyaris mengalami kebotakan, kini ia bahkan tidak berani memandang iba pada mereka. Keadaan yang diderita oleh Jihoon membuka perasaan lain pada dirinya. Di suatu saat ia akan merasa ingin menyerah pada keadaan, ingin agar Tuhan segera mencabut nyawa Jihoon karena ia tidak kuat melihat penderitaan yang dialami Jihoon, tetapi di lain sisi ia juga akan menyesali keinginannya dan berdoa pada Tuhan agar mengangkat segala penyakit dari tubuh kecil Jihoon.

Seminggu sekali, ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk berdoa ke gereja. Duduk di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang menjalankan misa di hari Minggu, dan duduk sampai gereja kosong. Beberapa orang akan menatap kehadirannya dengan aneh, seolah-olah menganggap Jungkook telah melakukan dosa besar dan berharap dengan menghabiskan waktu di gereja akan memaafkan semua perbuatannya.

Tapi Jungkook tidak peduli, karena ia berdoa setulus-tulusnya pada Tuhan. Mengharap kasih sayang dari-Nya, berharap agar Tuhan selalu memberkahi keluarganya dengan kesehatan, dan berharap agar Tuhan segera menyembuhkan Jihoon.

Seorang pendeta tua, berusia di akhir 60 tahun, akan menghampirinya beberapa kali, mengajaknya bicara. Pada awalannya Jungkook sedikit sungkan untuk menceritakan permasalahannya pada pendeta tersebut.

"Putra pertamaku mengidap kanker. Dan aku pergi ke sini untuk meminta Tuhan agar menyembuhkannya," kata Jungkook.

Pendeta itu mengangguk memahami, "Ada banyak orang-orang yang datang ke sini dengan doa yang berbeda-beda, dan tujuan yang berbeda-beda pula. Tapi ada kalanya mereka datang untuk berdoa sama halnya denganmu."

"Apa permintaan mereka dikabulkan?" tanya Jungkook penuh harap.

"Sebagian ya, dan sebagian lagi tidak," ucap pendeta itu, "Tetapi jika tidak pun, Tuhan telah mempersiapkan hal yang lebih baik lagi untuk para manusia yang percaya pada-Nya. Ia akan memberikan kita semua cobaan, dan dengan cobaan ini kita menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi."

Ucapan pendeta itu membekas di ingatannya. Ia kembali ke rumah sakit malam harinya, menggantikan Taehyung untuk menjaga Jihoon.

" _Appa_."

"Hmm?"

"Boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku ingin _Appa_ membacakan buku cerita itu," ia menunjuk pada sebuah buku lusuh yang telah dimakan usia di antara tumpukan buku.

Jungkook mengambil buku tersebut dan mengamatinya beberapa saat, "Bukankah ini buku yang sering aku bacakan untukmu sewaktu kecil?" ia melirik ke arah Jihoon.

Ia mengingat ketika Jihoon berusia 3 tahun, ia merasa marah karena perhatian Jungkook dan Taehyung selalu terfokuskan untuk merawat adiknya, Jeno yang masih berusia beberapa bulan tahun saat itu. Karena Jihoon selalu menangis dan merengek-rengek ingin diajak bermain keluar sementara Taehyung kewalahan mengurus Jeno, akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk membelikan putranya sebuah buku secara acak di sebuah toko buku yang ditemuinya ketika pulang kerja. Ia menghadiahkan buku tersebut pada Jihoon, membacakannya pada Jihoon ketika ia mulai rewel. Ajaibnya, Jihoon akan selalu tenang dan berakhir mendengarkan cerita itu hingga habis.

Jihoon mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya, "Aku meminta Jeno untuk membawakannya." Ia tersenyum ketika ia kembali melanjutkan, "Aku ingat kalau aku menangis dan _Appa_ mulai membacakan cerita ini, aku pasti akan langsung diam untuk mendengarkan."

Bahkan Jungkook tidak tahu bahwa Jihoon memberikan buku tersebut pada adiknya. "Kau memang selalu lebih senang mendengarkan orang daripada berbicara dengan orang lain." Jungkook membuka buku tersebut, mengingat-ingat isinya, "Ada sekitar 150 halaman lebih. Kau ingin aku membacakannya dari awal?"

Jihoon kembali mengangguk, membaca buku yang berjudul _A Single Shard_ , buku yang ditulis oleh orang Korea yang tinggal di Amerika.

Ia membacakan buku itu keras-keras pada Jihoon. Suaranya menggema di seisi ruangan. Jihoon tidak berhenti mendengarkannya, matanya terarah ke langit-langit ruang rawat inap. Jungkook baru sampai di bagian tengah-tengah cerita, ketika Jihoon berkata:

"Apa _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ akan bercerai?"

Jungkook menghentikan bacaannya, " _Mwo_?"

Jihoon menoleh pada Jungkook, "Aku pernah mendengar kalian bertengkar. _Eomma_ bilang bahwa dia ingin kalian bercerai. Apa itu benar?"

Jungkook merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat kapan ia pernah bertengkar dengan Taehyung, sampai-sampai salah satu dari mereka mengungkit soal perceraian.

"Jihoon, kami tidak akan bercerai," kata Jungkook menjelaskan.

"Aku mendengarnya saat aku pergi tidur. Jeno juga bilang padaku besoknya kalau kalian akan bercerai," Jihoon melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apa artinya, kita tidak akan tinggal bersama-sama lagi? Apa kalian tidak menyayangi kami lagi?" air mata kini mengumpul di matanya. "Apa _Appa_ tidak ingin menjadi ayah dari kami lagi?"

Jungkook pergi ke sisi Jihoon, mengusap kepalanya dengan panik, " _Andwae, andwae_. Jangan menangis, Jihoon," ucap Jungkook lembut. "Kami tidak akan bercerai. Dan kami masih menyayangi kalian."

"Aku takut jika _Appa_ atau _Eomma_ akan menghilang—lalu aku tidak akan pernah bertemu kalian lagi. Aku tidak ingin kalian berpisah saat aku mati nanti."

Jungkook merasakan tubuhnya menegang, "Kenapa kau bilang kalau kau mati?"

"Aku dengar ada seorang perawat bilang bahwa aku sakit kanker," kata Jihoon, airmatanya mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya, "Lalu bertanya pada perawat, apa itu kanker. Tapi mereka tidak mau menjawab. Jadinya—aku pergi mencarinya sendiri di ponsel _Appa_ , mencari apa itu kanker."

Jungkook bergerak merogoh sakunya dan melihat-lihat riwayat penjelajahan internet. Ia baru tersadar bahwa beberapa minggu lalu ada pencarian dengan judul kanker di riwayat penjelajahan internetnya, "Jihoon, aku sudah bilang berkali-kali kalau kau tidak boleh—"

"Kalian juga tidak pernah mau bilang aku sakit apa!" seru Jihoon, "Aku tahu bahwa aku pasti sakit parah! Bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa pulang ke rumah seperti Jeno dan Chaeyoung, ataupun pergi ke sekolah dan bermain bersama teman-temanku! Itu karena aku akan mati!"

"Kau tidak akan mati—"

"Aku pasti akan mati! Seperti kata Jeno juga," Jihoon membentak ayahnya, "Lalu aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihat kalian lagi." Ia berusaha menghapuskan air matanya dengan kasar, "Aku takut— _A-Appa—_ "

Jungkook memeluk tubuh anaknya, "Ssh, tidak, kau tidak akan mati, Jihoon-ah. Dokter akan berusaha sekuat tenaga mereka untuk menyelamatkanmu. Kau kuat, 'kan? Kau pasti bisa melewati semuanya."

"Tapi sampai kapan? Kapan aku bisa sembuh?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi pasti akan ada saatnya untukmu sembuh. Lalu kau bisa kembali bermain bersama teman-temanmu. Lalu kita bisa pergi bermain melempar _baseball_ bersama-sama. Atau mungkin aku bisa mengajarimu bermain bola sepak."

"Aku ingin bermain bola sepak," gumam Jihoon di pelukan Jungkook. "Aku mau lari lagi di lapangan sambil mengajak Yeontan. Aku mau makan _McDonald's_ , lalu _japchae_ buatan _Eomma_ di rumah."

"Kau akan segera melakukan semuanya," kata Jungkook.

"Tapi aku takut untuk mati, _Appa_. Aku akan ke mana setelah aku mati nanti? Apa aku sama sekali tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu, _Eomma_ , Jeno, Chaeyoung, Woojin, Yeontan, dan semua orang? Apakah akan sakit kalau aku mati nanti?"

Jungkook kembali mengusap kepala Jihoon, "Kau tidak boleh takut untuk mati, karena belum saatnya untukmu mati. Kau paham?"

"Oke," kata Jihoon lagi.

Ia mendekap tubuh Jihoon lebih lama lagi, mengalihkan pikiran Jihoon dengan hal lainnya. Ia membacakan buku yang dibawakan oleh Jeno pada Jihoon, dan ketika putranya mulai jenuh, mereka berbicara tentang banyak hal. Entah itu cita-cita Jihoon untuk menjadi seorang arsitek seperti ayahnya, cerita tentang pengalaman masa kecil Jungkook, cerita lucu tentang teman-temannya, dan banyak lagi.

Sejak kecil, Jihoon selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik. Ia tidak akan menginterupsi ucapannya, akan selalu diam mendengar semua kata-katanya dengan sikap tenang. Jika ada sesuatu yang menurutnya lucu, ia akan tertawa persis seperti Taehyung.

Jungkook teringat ketika Jihoon masih bayi. Ia begitu rapuh, merah, dan selalu menangis. Jungkook selalu dirudung rasa takut dan perasaan-perasaan mengerikan bahwa ia akan menjatuhkan Jihoon dari gendongannya, takut salah menggendong Jihoon, takut jika ia akan meniduri Jihoon di tempat tidurnya bersama Taehyung. Tetapi Taehyung akan meyakinkan dirinya, mengatakan bahwa Jihoon akan baik-baik saja.

Karena Jihoon adalah anak mereka. Ia kuat seperti orang tuanya.

Dan kini di pelukannya pun, Jungkook merasa kembali menggendong Jihoon seperti ketika putranya masih bayi.

Ia ringan dan rapuh, mudah pecah jika Jungkook salah memeganginya.

Tubuh Jihoon kini hanya sebatas tulang terbungkus kulit. Wajahnya tidak pernah terlihat lebih cerah daripada biasanya, selalu pucat.

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya setelah Jihoon kembali tenang. Jihoon kembali menidurkan kepalanya di bantal, matanya masih menatap Jungkook.

"Tapi aku ada satu keinginan lagi, _Appa_."

"Hmm? Katakan apa itu."

"Aku ingin pergi ke pantai."

Jungkook ragu mendengar ucapan putranya itu. Tetapi ia akhirnya mengikuti kemauan putranya ketika Jihoon kembali melanjutkan:

"Aku ingin pergi ke pantai dan banyak membuat kenangan. Aku hanya sekali ke pantai ketika aku 6 tahun. Aku ingin ke sana lagi, melihat laut, deburan ombak, dan langit biru."

 **XII**

Jungkook kembali menggunakan kamera yang telah lama ditanamnya di bawah lemari pakaiannya. Sebuah kamera tua yang pertama kali dibelinya dengan uang yang sudah dikumpulkannya dari SMA. Ia menggunakan kamera itu untuk memotret hal-hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Entah itu bangunan arsitektur yang unik, ataupun kerumunan orang-orang, pemandangan kota dan daerah pemukiman, langit biru, ataupun wajah-wajah orang terdekatnya. Termasuk Taehyung, pria yang dicintainya.

Ia mengubur kamera itu setelah ia membeli kamera digital terbaru setelah ia menerima gaji di tempat kerjanya yang baru, kembali memotret hal-hal menarik di sekitarnya.

Kini kamera itu kembali di pikirannya, mengantarkannya kembali ke masa lalu. Kamera itu masih berfungsi seperti dulu, dan kini Jungkook ingin menggunakannya untuk menyimpan kenangan-kenangan indah untuk pertama kalinya setelah lama ia tidak mengajak keluarganya pergi liburan. Terakhir ia mengajak mereka pergi ke _Lotte World_. Tetapi karena saat itu anak-anaknya masih berusia di bawah 7 tahun, Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya mengajak mereka ke wahana anak-anak.

Setidaknya ia mengingat masa-masa itu. Kenangan manis yang tersimpan di album berisi foto-foto keluarga kecilnya.

Meski ia berharap bahwa liburan ke pantai saat ini bukanlah liburan terakhir yang akan dialami oleh Jihoon, Jungkook bersikeras pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengambil foto sebanyak-banyaknya dengan kamera tuanya. Ia juga menyuruh Jeno membawa kamera kecilnya, mempercayakan putra keduanya yang sangat tertarik dengan fotografi.

Mereka pergi ke Busan yang terletak di pinggiran pantai dan menyewa sebuah hotel yang terletak tidak jauh dari pantai Haeundae. Jeno dan Chaeyoung begitu bersemangat di dalam mobil keluarga mereka yang berupa KIA Carnival (karena mobil Mercedes Benznya terlalu kecil untuk diduduki oleh satu keluarga), tidak berhenti mengganggu satu sama lain dan meributkan banyak hal selama perjalanan berlangsung di deretan kursi paling belakang. Sementara Jihoon terus diam di posisinya dan selalu ikut tertawa ketika kedua adiknya berbuat hal-hal bodoh dan tidak masuk akal. Lalu ia akan jatuh tidur sampai mereka tiba di hotel. Taehyung duduk di sebelah Jihoon, wanti-wanti jika sesuatu terjadi pada putra mereka. Ia juga hampir setiap saat menegur Jeno dan Chaeyoung jika mereka terlalu gaduh di dalam mobil. Sementara Jungkook menikmati keadaan di dalam mobil, tertawa mendengar tingkah anak-anaknya.

Perjalanan liburan bersama keluarga menjadi hal yang begitu ia rindukan. Betapa bodohnya ia dulu lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya daripada keluarganya sendiri.

Sesampainya di hotel, Jungkook mengeluarkan kursi roda untuk Jihoon dan memapah tubuh putranya yang hanya berupa tulang terbalut kulit untuk duduk di kursi roda. Mereka menaruh barang dan mengecek keadaan kamar yang dipesan. Jungkook memesan sebuah kamar _suite_ yang terdiri dari satu kasur besar dan sebuah ruang TV disertai _pantry_.

Jungkook mengambil foto pertamanya ketika Jihoon mengamati kamar yang mereka pesan dengan wajah takjub, sementara Jeno dan Chaeyoung melompat di tempat tidur besar mereka.

"Kau membawa kamera tuamu?" kata Taehyung dengan nada penuh tanda tanya pada suaminya.

"Kau ingat? Ini kamera yang telah mengambil gambar wajahmu pertama kali ketika kita pertama kali bertemu," ujar Jungkook menjelaskan. "Kau terlihat begitu menawan hati saat itu."

Taehyung bersemu merah dan memukul lengan suaminya dengan geram, "Jangan bilang hal-hal seperti ini saat ada anak-anak di sini."

"Kenapa kau malu? Kau memang menawan," Jungkook tersenyum. Ketika Taehyung berbalik untuk mengajak anak-anak mereka keluar kamar, Jungkook tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk kembali mengambil foto.

 **XIII**

Mereka pergi ke pantai sore harinya. Angin dingin berhembus menerpa wajah Jungkook dan menjatuhkan topi bertepi lebar milik Taehyung, membuat istrinya harus mengejar untuk mendapatkan kembali topinya.

Jungkook mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki oleh Jihoon, membawanya menyusuri pinggiran pantai.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah pantai yang kau lihat saat ini sesuai dengan harapanmu?"

"Tentu saja sesuai dengan apa yang kubayangkan, tetapi tidak dengan udara dingin begini," gerutu Jihoon sambil berusaha menutupi hidungnya.

Jungkook tertawa dan merapatkan syal di leher Jihoon. Jihoon memegangi kamera digital yang biasa digunakan Jungkook sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia mengambil foto pantai, dan tersenyum puas ketika melihat hasilnya.

Jeno dan Chaeyoung saling berkejar-kejaran di atas pasir pantai, tertawa-tawa lepas. Taehyung mengikuti mereka dari belakang, menyuruh keduanya agar berhati-hati dan tidak menabrak orang. Jihoon mengambil foto kedua adiknya yang masih berlari-lari, dan kemudian beralih pada ayahnya.

" _Appa_?"

" _Ne_?"

"Aku juga mau berlari."

Jungkook terperangah mendengar ucapan anaknya, "Jihoon. Kau tahu 'kan kalau Choi _-uisanim_ tidak mengizinkanmu untuk memaksakan kakimu?"

"Tapi aku ingin melakukannya. Aku ingin berlari lagi."

"Tunggu sampai kau sembuh, oke?"

"Tidak bisakah sekarang? Aku akan berlari hanya untuk 1 menit."

Jungkook membatu, ia menjawab tegas, "Sekali tidak, tetap tidak, Jihoon- _ah_."

Jihoon benar-benar membalikkan tubuhnya, "Kumohon, _Appa_ , sekali ini saja. Setelah itu aku akan tetap duduk di sini," pintanya dengan wajah memohon.

Jungkook tidak akan pernah bisa menolak mata yang persis seperti matanya itu. Ia menjilati bibirnya dan menarik napas, "Baiklah. 15 detik, tidak lebih."

"Kenapa tahu-tahu jadi 15 detik?"

"Karena kau tidak tahan berdiri lebih dari 1 menit kecuali aku atau _Eomma_ mu memapahmu."

Jihoon kembali menggerutu, tetapi menuruti ayahnya. Ia berusaha berdiri pelan-pelan dari kursi rodanya, berdiri setegak mungkin dengan kedua kakinya. Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Jihoon, tetapi putranya menepis tangannya dengan pelan.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, _Appa_."

Jungkook menelan ludah.

Ia melihat Jihoon dengan susah payah berusaha mengangkat kakinya, mulai berlari.

Jika dulu ia mengingat Jihoon adalah seorang anak bayi berusia 8 bulan yang belajar untuk berjalan, Jungkook akan memakluminya. Tapi kini ia berhadapan dengan putranya yang berusia 11 tahun, yang sudah lama tidak berdiri tanpa dibantu orang lain, memaksakan dirinya untuk lari. Apalagi kanker yang dideritanya membuatnya hampir sering hilang keseimbangan. Jungkook merasakan dirinya khawatir, menyesali keputusannya mengizinkan Jihoon untuk berlari di pasir pantai.

Tapi tidak sampai sedetik kemudian Jihoon sudah jatuh di atas pasir. Jungkook dengan cepat membantu putranya untuk berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Jihoon- _ah_?"

"Aku bisa melakukannya," sahut Jihoon masih kerasa kepala. Jungkook memaksakan dirinya untuk mengamati putranya berusaha bangkit.

Taehyung berjalan menghampiri mereka, "Jihoon? Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau tidak boleh berlari!"

"Dia bilang ingin berlari, Tae."

Jihoon berusaha berdiri lagi, kali ini kedua kakinya lebih stabil daripada tadi. Taehyung bermaksud untuk menghentikannya, tetapi Jungkook menarik tangan sang istri. "Biarkan dia melakukannya."

Taehyung dengan pasrah melihat Jihoon berlari selama beberapa detik di atas pasir. Napasnya sudah terengah-engah karena tidak terbiasa lama berlari. Jungkook mengikuti putranya, mengambil foto sembari memberinya semangat. Ia tidak peduli jika orang-orang memperhatikan ia dan putranya seperti orang aneh. Ini adalah momen pertama Jihoon berlari setelah berbulan-bulan ia dilarang untuk banyak bergerak oleh dokter.

Jihoon jatuh terduduk, dan Jungkook dengan sigap kembali menggendong tubuh putranya kembali ke kursi roda, "Kau hebat, Jihoon. Kau sudah berlari dengan sekuat tenaga hari ini. Sekarang kita biarkan kakimu untuk beristirahat, ya?" sementara Taehyung membantu putranya merapikan baju dan _beanie_ yang dikenakannya, berantakan sehabis berlari.

Jihoon mengangguk, " _Gamsahamnida_ , _Appa_."

"Huh?"

"Sudah mengizinkanku untuk berlari."

Jungkook tidak ingin menangis, tetapi air matanya tumpah. Jihoon menghapus air mata ayahnya.

"Setelah ini aku akan berlari lebih kencang lagi."

"Pasti. Pasti kau akan bisa melakukannya suatu saat nanti."

 **XIV**

Taehyung mendapati diri Jungkook tidak bisa tidur pada malamnya. Ketiga anak-anak mereka telah menghabiskan waktu seharian di pantai. Dan sehabis makan malam, mereka langsung kehilangan tenaga di atas tempat tidur. Tetapi tidak dengan Jungkook. Ia menyalakan laptop dan memasukkan hasil kamera digital milik Jihoon ke dalam berkas.

"Jungkook."

Jungkook menoleh, "Kau belum tidur, Tae?"

"Aku—tidak bisa tidur. Aku agak merasa mual." Taehyung duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa mungkin kau masuk angin?"

Istrinya tidak menjawab. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau juga belum tidur?"

"Aku ingin langsung menyimpan foto yang diambil oleh Jihoon ke laptop," ucapnya. "Mungkin sesampainya kita di rumah orang tuaku besok, aku mau langsung mencetak foto di kamera tuaku."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau kembali tertarik untuk mengambil banyak foto?"

"Karena aku ingin menciptakan banyak kenangan, mulai saat ini," kata Jungkook. "Aku ingin... membuat lebih banyak album kenangan tentang keluarga kita. Lebih menghargai apa yang sudah ada saat ini."

"Apa kau berpikiran bahwa Jihoon akan mati?"

Jungkook terkesiap mendengar ucapan Taehyung, "Tentu saja tidak! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya begitu?"

Taehyung tiba-tiba menangis tepat di sebelahnya. Kini rasa heran menyelimuti Jungkook melihat reaksi sang istri, "Tae? Apa aku salah berbicara? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Tangan Taehyung bergerak untuk memegangi perutnya, "A-aku hamil lagi, Jungkook."

Jungkook terkejut dan merasa dirinya sedang bermimpi untuk sesaat, "Apa—apa katamu tadi? Kau hamil?" Ia memeluk tubuh istrinya dan teringat seks mereka beberapa minggu lalu, "Taehyung— _aigoo_ —kenapa kau malah menangis? Bukankah ini berita yang baik? Sudah berapa bulan—atau minggu, mungkin?"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih, "Sepuluh minggu—ta-tapi, bukankah ini waktu yang buruk untukku hamil?" tanyanya pada Jungkook dengan wajah seperti dirudung rasa gamang dan kalut. "Jihoon sedang sakit, lalu tiba-tiba aku hamil. Bagaimana—bagaimana jika Jihoon menganggap anak ini adalah pengganti dirinya?"

Jungkook mengerutkan dahi, "Dari mana kau tahu dia akan berpikir seperti itu? Selama ini Jihoon selalu senang saat ia tahu bahwa dia akan menjadi seorang kakak, kan?"

"Tapi aku takut, Jungkook," Taehyung kembali menangis, "Jika anak ini akan lahir, aku tidak bisa membagi perhatianku. Bagaimana Jihoon membenci anak ini—"

Jungkook meletakkan tangannya ke perut Taehyung, "Dia akan mengerti. Karena bayi ini tidak akan lahir untuk menggantikan siapapun. Kita akan menyayangi dan membesarkannya seperti saudara-saudaranya yang lain."

Taehyung menghapus air matanya, "Kalau begitu, kita akan merahasiakan anak ini sampai Jihoon sembuh nanti. Atau setidaknya, jika dia yang menyadarinya sendiri."

Jungkook mengecup bibir Taehyung, "Aku mengerti."

 **XV**

Mereka pergi ke kediaman keluarga Jungkook keesokannya. Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak mengabari keluarga Jungkook bahwa Taehyung sedang mengandung. Bahkan ketika Taehyung merasakan dirinya mual, ia akan langsung mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang masuk angin akibat angin pantai di Busan kemarin.

Jihoon menikmati perhatian dari kakek dan neneknya, tidak menolak ketika kakeknya mengajaknya jalan-jalan berkeliling desa tempat tinggal mereka. Sementara Jeno dan Chaeyoung bermain dengan anak-anak kakak laki-laki Jungkook yang berusia lebih muda dari Chaeyoung di halaman belakang rumah keluarga besar Jeon. Taehyung membantu ibu mertuanya di dapur bersama kakak ipar Jungkook, mempelajari resep masakan yang tidak pernah dicobanya dari Busan.

Dan Jungkook, ia duduk bersama kakak laki-lakinya, Junghyun, di ruang keluarga.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jihoon?"

"Setidaknya lebih baik dari kemarin-kemarin."

Junghyun berdehum, "Mungkin _Appa_ tidak mengatakannya padamu, tapi setiap malam aku selalu mendengarnya menangis dari kamar menyebut nama Jihoon. Kurasa ia benar-benar terpukul saat mendengar kabar bahwa Jihoon mengidap kanker."

Jungkook memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, "Padahal dulu ia marah karena tahu aku menghamili Taehyung tanpa ikatan pernikahan, terlalu muda juga untuk punya anak."

"Tapi kau harus tahu semua benda-benda perlengkapan bayi milik Jihoon yang dikirimkannya setelah Jihoon berusia 1 tahun, ia sudah mengumpulkannya semenjak kau mengabari kami bahwa kau dan Taehyung akan punya anak."

Jungkook menatap Junghyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Dia benar-benar melakukannya?"

Junghyun mendengus, "Tentu saja. Apalagi Jihoon adalah cucu pertamanya. _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ benar-benar menyayangi Jihoon dan cucunya yang lain."

Jungkook terdiam.

"Jika kau membutuhkan bantuan, kami ada di sini untuk menolongmu, oke? Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya, jika kau punya masalah di keluarga atau apapun. Bagaimana pun juga, kami adalah keluarga pertamamu."

"Aku tahu itu."

Mereka meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Jeon tiga hari setelah menginap di sana. Orangtua Jungkook membekali mereka dengan oleh-oleh makanan khas Busan, berharap agar Jihoon dan adik-adiknya memakannya sesampainya di Seoul.

"Datang lagi ke sini saat kau sembuh nanti," kata ayah Jungkook pada Jihoon.

Jihoon tersenyum, "Pasti aku akan kembali ke sini." Ia melambaikan tangan pada keluarga besar Jeon, sementara Jungkook memperhatikan putranya dan keluarganya dari balik jendela mobil.

Mereka melaju kembali ke Seoul, dengan perasaan damai.

Jungkook tersenyum ketika ia mengingat cerita Junghyun tentang ayahnya.

Bahkan pria seperti ayahnya pun diam-diam memperhatikan dirinya.

 **XVI**

Keadaan membaik untuk Jihoon selama sebulan kemudian. Ia sudah bisa mengurangi kontrol kemoterapinya di rumah sakit, mulai bisa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya tanpa bantuan Taehyung ataupun Jungkook dan perawat lainnya, dan rasa nyeri di tubuhnya mulai berkurang. Bahkan ia sudah boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit dan kembali tidur di rumah. Tetapi hal yang membuat Jihoon kecewa adalah bahwa ia masih belum bisa masuk ke sekolah barunya, karena ia sudah terlambat masuk selama 2 bulan dan harus mengulang satu tahun berikutnya.

Jungkook dan Taehyung merayakan kembalinya Jihoon ke rumah mereka seminggu kemudian dengan menggelar sebuah acara makan malam, mengundang keluarga besar Kim—tetangga dekat mereka—Seokjin, suaminya, dan kedua anak mereka; keluarga kecil Jimin yang terdiri dari suaminya dan anak kembar mereka; Hoseok dan tunangannya Lisa—yang dikenalnya ketika ia bertugas ke Thailand; Yugyeom dan dua rekan kerjanya yang lain.

Mereka mengadakan acara makan malam di pinggir kolam renang.

" _Chukhahamnida_ , Jihoon-ah, setelah keluar dari rumah sakit!" seru orang-orang dari meja makan mereka masing-masing, mengangkat gelas berisi wine tinggi-tinggi dan mengarahkannya ke Jihoon yang duduk di sekitar meja berisi anak-anak yang lain.

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malu-malu.

Taehyung membawakan menu utama berupa daging panggang, lobster, dan kudapan lainnya—membagikannya pada tamu jamuan.

Seisi rumah langsung menghangat setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya dengan adanya jamuan makan malam. Mereka saling mengobrol, tertawa pada satu sama lain. Sementara anak-anak berlarian di pinggir kolam setelah menyelesaikan _dessert_ mereka.

Jungkook mengambil foto, dibantu oleh Jihoon dan Jeno.

Ketika sampai penghujung acara, Jungkook berdiri dari kursinya, "Aku dan Taehyung punya pengumuman."

Seluruh tamu berhenti makan dan menoleh padanya.

Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya pada Taehyung, dan istrinya dengan antusias menerima uluran tangannya. Jungkook menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berucap, "Sebentar lagi keluarga kami akan menerima kehadiran anggota keluarga baru yang keenam."

Tidak butuh waktu 5 menit untuk mendengar suara sorakan dari tamu jamuan dan suara siulan dari Hoseok dan Yugyeom. Jungkook tertawa dengan reaksi positif dari para tamunya dan memeluk tubuh Taehyung dengan rasa bahagia.

"Kukira kau bertambah gendut, ternyata kau hamil lagi, huh!" seru Jimin dari kursinya.

Taehyung langsung mendelik padanya, pura-pura marah, "Kata siapa aku gendut?!"

Jungkook sekilas melihat wajah Jihoon berubah datar—sarat dengan ekspresi mendengar pengumuman tersebut. Ketika Jeno, dan terutama Chaeyoung, langsung melompat dari kursi karena senang akan menjadi kakak, Jihoon hanya duduk di kursinya. Jungkook berharap bahwa ekspresi di wajah Jihoon adalah reaksi akan hal lain.

Malamnya, ketika Jungkook membantu Taehyung mencuci piring, mereka mendengar suara erangan kesakitan disertai suara debuman benda jatuh. Kemudian disusul suara teriakan panik dan Chaeyoung—disertai lengkingan Yeontan. Jungkook dan Taehyung dengan panik meninggalkan cucian mereka yang belum terbilas seluruhnya, menaiki tangga.

Mereka menemukan Jihoon, dengan wajah pucat dan peluh membasahi wajahnya, melipat tubuhnya menjadi dua. Ia memegangi dadanya dengan wajah kesakitan, air mata membasahi matanya. Di sebelahnya duduk Jeno dan Chaeyoung, kaget bercampur panik melihat keadaan kakak laki-laki mereka. Jeno mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jihoon, berusaha menyuruh kakaknya bangun.

"Jihoon- _ah_!"

Jungkook berlutut untuk menepuk pipi putranya. Taehyung dengan panik berlari menuruni tangga untuk menelepon, sementara Jungkook masih memangku putranya, "Kau kenapa?"

"A-aku—tidak—napasku— _Appa —_ "

" _Hyung_ tiba-tiba saja bilang kalau dada dan tubuhnya sakit, lalu dia jatuh!" seru Jeno mulai menangis. Chaeyoung mengamit lengannya, ikut menangis bersamanya.

Jungkook pergi mengambil kunci mobil dan membawa tubuh Jihoon menuruni tangga, menyuruh kedua anaknya yang lain untuk tidak panik dan menunggu di bawah. Sementara itu Taehyung sudah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jihoon. Tidak lama kemudian muncul Seokjin di depan pintu mereka.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya. Kalian segeralah pergi, biar aku menjaga Jeno dan Chaeyoung."

Jungkook tidak sempat mengucapkan terimakasih dan berlari menuju kursi pengemudi, membawa mobil melaju ke rumah sakit. Taehyung di kursi penumpang, memangku kepala Jihoon—dengan napas menderu-deru berusaha bernapas—mulai ikut menangis bersama putra mereka.

"Bertahanlah, Jihoon. Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

" _Eomma_ —sakit—"

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ ada bersamamu, oke?"

Mereka tiba di rumah sakit sepuluh menit kemudian. Dokter Choi—seperti pertama kalinya—keluar dari ICU. Dua perawat lain mendorong ranjang beroda dan mengangkut tubuh Jihoon ke atasnya, kemudian memasangkan masker.

Jungkook dan Taehyung menunggu di ruang tunggu saat tubuh Jihoon dibawa ke ruang pemeriksaan intensif.

"Jungkook—pasti ini karena kita mengabarkan kalau—"

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu."

Tapi ia kembali mengingat ekspresi di wajah Jihoon saat acara jamuan makan malam berlangsung.

Mereka menunggu sampai pagi—seperti dulu—sampai akhirnya Dokter Choi keluar dari ruang operasi. Kali ini wajahnya—Jungkook tidak tahu bagaimana ia menggambarkannya—menyiratkan bahwa keadaan tidak berjalan baik.

"Kankernya sudah sampai pada stadium 4, sudah menyebar ke paru-paru dan sebagian ke livernya. Persendiannya juga hampir semuanya dihalangi oleh sel kanker ini," kata dokter itu dengan nada menyesal. "Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai—"

Taehyung terjatuh ke atas lantai, dan Jungkook merasakan seluruh organ tubuhnya ikut berjatuhan bersama istrinya. Ia melihat Taehyung menangis histeris mendengar ucapan dokter. Ia berusaha untuk mengangkat tubuh istrinya, tetapi bahkan Jungkook seperti merasakan tubuhnya kaku dan dingin.

Kali ini ranjang beroda berisi Jihoon keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. Dan Jungkook memaksa istrinya untuk mengikuti mereka ke ruangan perawatan. Jihoon masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Dia pingsan karena rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Tadi kami sudah menyuntikkannya _painkiller_ , tapi tidak tahu kapan rasa sakit itu akan muncul lagi."

Jungkook mengangguk lemah, tangannya merangkul tubuh istrinya yang terguncang oleh isak tangis. Ketika melihat putra mereka masih tidak sadarkan diri. Ia mengusap kepala Jihoon.

"Jihoon? Kau bisa mendengar _Eomma_?"

Jihoon tidak bergeming.

"Tae," panggil Jungkook pada istrinya, "Biarkan dia tidur. Kita akan menungguinya di sini sampai ia siuman."

Mereka menunggu sampai hampir sore, memperhatikan perawat menawari mereka untuk makan. Tetapi Jungkook bahkan tidak ingin berpisah dari sisi putranya. Ia terus menunggu sampai Jihoon membuka matanya, meski hanya setengahnya. Sedangkan Taehyung duduk di atas sofa, kedua lengannya merangkul perutnya.

Jihoon membuka matanya ketika Jungkook nyaris tertidur di kursi sebelah ranjang Jihoon. Ia langsung tersentak duduk di posisi tegap, "Jihoon?"

Taehyung kini mendekat ke sebelahnya, "Jihoon- _ah_..."

" _Appa_ , _Eomma_... Tubuhku sakit... Aku lelah—"

"Kau mau tidur lagi?"

Jihoon berusaha untuk mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah," bisik Jungkook.

"Tapi jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Tidak akan pernah," Jungkook meraih tangan anak pertamanya, dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Jihoon tertidur tidak lama kemudian.

Taehyung beralih di sisi Jihoon yang lain, menggenggam tangan Jihoon yang satunya.

Mereka menatap Jihoon—tidak mengalihkan mata mereka sedetik pun dari putra pertama mereka.

Karena jika mereka mengalihkan mata mereka sedetik saja, mereka bisa saja kehilangan Jihoon.

Jungkook dan istrinya terus menunggui Jihoon, sampai perawat datang dan menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan menunggui Jihoon. Taehyung bersikeras untuk menunggui Jihoon pada awalnya, sampai akhirnya Jungkook meminta Taehyung untuk mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan bayi mereka, dan akhirnya istrinya pun melunak.

 **XVII**

Mereka bergantian menunggui Jihoon di bulan-bulan terakhir mendekati musim semi.

Natal, tahun baru, keluarga kecil Jeon dihabiskan di rumah sakit sembari menemani sang putra pertama yang kian hari kian memburuk. Jeno maupun Chaeyoung tidak memrotes ataupun mempertanyakan alasan kenapa mereka harus menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama keluarga mereka di rumah sakit. Yang mereka tahu, mereka harus senantiasa menemani Jihoon, menyenangkan hati kakak pertama mereka. Jeno setiap harinya mengajak Jihoon untuk bermain _game_ , atau sekadar membaca komik dan bertukar informasi tentang perkembangan komik terbaru dengan kakaknya. Sementara Chaeyoung tidak berhenti mengajak kakaknya bicara setiap saat dan malah membuat Jeno tidak berhenti merecoki adik perempuan mereka karena jengkel perhatian sang kakak untuknya harus terbagi dengan Chaeyoung.

Pada saat natal tiba, mereka memasang sebuah pohon kecil di pojok ruangan. Dibantu oleh kedua orang tuanya, Jihoon ikut membantu kedua adiknya memasang hiasan di pohon natal. Wajahnya tidak pernah terlihat lebih berseri-seri dibanding saat itu, Jungkook mengakui. Dan saat Jihoon menerima hadiah natalnya, yang berupa sebuah buku komik, ia malah memberikannya pada Jeno.

Sewaktu Jungkook bertanya apakah Jihoon tidak menyukai hadiah natalnya, anaknya itu hanya menjawab, "Kurasa Jeno yang punya waktu lebih banyak daripada aku untuk membacanya."

Jungkook berusaha untuk tidak menangis sewaktu ia memberikan pelukan hangat pada putranya, tetapi ia gagal. Tangisannya pecah di hadapan putra sulungnya. Jihoon menyeka airmata di wajah sang ayah, seperti yang ia lakukan sewaktu di pantai dan tertawa pelan, mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mereka semua akan baik-baik saja.

Terkadang ada orang tuanya dan orang tua Taehyung yang ikut menemani Jihoon, membacakan Jihoon buku atau membawakan mainan yang sama sekali tidak mungkin untuk dimainkan di atas ranjang. Mereka berusaha menghabiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin bersama cucu pertama mereka, dan Jungkook tahu Jihoon sangat senang mengetahui hal tersebut.

Berbulan bulan dengan memburuknya kondisi Jihoon, usia kandungan Taehyung semakin menua, dan semakin sulit pula untuknya pulang pergi ke rumah sakit hanya untuk menunggui Jihoon.

"Aku ingin menunggui anakku, apa salahnya dengan itu?"

"Kau sedang hamil, Tae! Hampir 7 bulan! Kau mau menyakiti anak bayi kita dengan membuat dirimu lelah?"

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada diriku, akan ada dokter atau perawat di sana. Bahkan ada Jin- _hyung_ yang siap membantu," kata Taehyung dengan keras kepala.

Jungkook tidak dapat berdebat dengan istrinya.

Mendekati bulan Februari, ketika udara masih terasa dingin, keadaan Jihoon semakin kritis. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa ke kamar mandi tanpa digendong oleh perawat atau oleh ayahnya, dan makanan yang dikonsumsinya pun sebagian besar berasal dari cairan IV. Ia akan selalu memuntahkan makanan yang berusaha ditelannya, menyebabkan bekas noda kotoran setiap kali ia makan. Tak jarang Jihoon terpaksa mengonsumsi obat analgesik opioid setelah menghabiskan satu porsi makanan untuk meredakan rasa nyeri yang hampir setiap detik menyerang tubuhnya. Bahkan setelah terpaksa menghentikan prosedur kemoterapi akibat kondisinya yang tidak kunjung membaik, kini mesin yang asing bagi sang ayah semakin banyak menancap di seluruh tubuh Jihoon, mengoleksi semua informasi tentang tubuhnya. Juga berfungsi sebagai sumber penyokong kehidupannya yang baru.

Jungkook tidak pernah berani mengatakannya, tetapi ia menganggap bahwa Jihoon seperti mayat hidup di matanya. Ia tidak bisa bercerita banyak hal seperti dulu, tidak bisa menjalankan kehidupannya dengan normal. Ia menghabiskan waktu di atas ranjang rumah sakit, atau terkadang di atas kursi roda dengan bantuan orang tuanya dan perawat.

Tubuhnya yang dulu kurus, kini mungkin lebih terlihat seperti tengkorak.

Jungkook bahkan sesekali tidak dapat melihat keadaan putranya tanpa merasakan kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

 _Tidak bisakah ia melihat keadaan putranya lebih menyehatkan daripada sekarang ini_?

Jimin pernah sekali datang menjenguknya, dan tidak bisa menahan air matanya melihat keadaan Jihoon. Lalu ia pergi keluar ruangan, menangis.

"Aku—aku sudah jahat sekali padamu, Jungkook- _ah_ , menganggap bahwa kau sudah tidak peduli pada keluargamu lagi. Tapi sekarang—Jihoon dan—"

Jungkook menepuk tubuh pria yang lebih mungil darinya itu, "Tidak ada yang perlu kau sesali sekarang, _Hyung_. Apa yang sudah terjadi, biarlah terjadi. Aku justru berterima kasih karena kau telah menjaga Jeno dan Chaeyoung di rumah saat kami tidak bisa menemani mereka."

Yoongi lalu datang menenangkan istrinya tersebut, sembari memandangi Jungkook dengan tatapan mengiba. Jungkook benci ketika Yoongi memberinya tatapan itu, tetapi ia tahu bahwa Yoongi bersimpati pada keadaan keluarganya saat ini.

Setiap malam, sebelum Jihoon pergi tidur, Jungkook akan lanjut membacakan buku yang pernah dimintakan oleh putranya untuk dibacakan. Jihoon akan diam mendengarkan Jungkook di ranjangnya, dan menutup matanya ketika ia sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuknya.

Terkadang ia akan terjaga karena rasa sakit di tubuhnya, menangis dan merengek pada ayahnya maupun ibunya, mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit.

Jungkook ingin menumpahkan semua kesedihan di hadapan putranya, tetapi ia tidak pernah bisa melakukannya.

Ia masih belum siap berpisah dengan Jihoon.

Jika ia mendapati Jihoon sudah terlelap, tanpa sadar Jungkook akan memainkan tangan Jihoon, mengusapnya pelan dengan ibu jarinya.

Seperti yang ia lakukan pada Jihoon ketika anaknya masih bayi.

"Kami semua menyayangimu, Jihoon," ucap Jungkook setiap malam, mengulang ucapan yang sama.

Ia tidak melakukannya ketika Jihoon tersadar.

Dan justru ia melakukannya ketika anaknya tertidur, terlelap dalam mimpinya. Jungkook berharap, dengan demikian, Jihoon akan selalu bermimpi dengan mengingat betapa keluarga yang ia miliki begitu mencintai dirinya.

Dada Jihoon selalu bergerak naik turun setiap kali ia menutup mata. Dan Jungkook tidak pernah merasa lega hanya karena melihat sesosok manusia bernapas. Mulut Jihoon akan terbuka sedikit, mengeluarkan sedikit suara dengkuran. Jungkook yang setia menunggui putranya, akan ikut menutup mata, mendengar suara dengkuran lembut dari Jihoon, dan tertidur.

Ia pun selalu memimpikan hal yang sama.

Suara tawa bayi, disertai suara teguran Taehyung, dan diikuti suara kicauan burung.

Pemandangan langit biru, dan kota Seoul yang padat.

Jihoon berlari mengejar Yeontan di atas lapangan,

Jeno sibuk mencoba sepeda barunya dan gagal, lalu memutuskan untuk ikut berlari mengikuti kakaknya mengejar Yeontan,

Chaeyoung yang fokus dengan gambarnya—gambar suasana di lapangan,

Taehyung duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil menggendong bayi yang terbungkus oleh selimut.

 **XVIII**

Keesokannya ia mendengar suara bunyi mesin pengecek detak jantung—EKG—berdering nyaring, membangunkannya. Jungkook—masih setengah terjaga, mendapati Jihoon kembali memegangi dirinya oleh rasa sakit. Kali ini wajah pucatnya seputih kertas, dan Jungkook tidak yakin kapan ia memencet tombol panggilan darurat. Perawat dan dokter langsung berhamburan masuk ke ruang rawat berisi Jihoon.

Ia juga tidak sadar bagaimana ia menelepon Taehyung dan keluarganya, mengabari kejadian tiba-tiba yang terjadi di pagi hari itu.

Taehyung datang bersama Jimin, Yoongi, Seokjin dan Namjoon. Jeno dan Chaeyoung masing-masing memegangi tangan Seokjin dan Jimin.

Jungkook langsung memapah Taehyung yang perutnya telah lebih besar dari beberapa bulan lalu.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya istrinya dengan wajah khawatir yang tidak dapat ia deskripsikan.

Jungkook tidak tahu harus memulai dari apa, "Aku tidak tahu—" katanya dengan putus asa, "Tiba-tiba saja semua mesin berbunyi, dan Jihoon sudah kesakitan. Lalu aku memanggil dokter."

Taehyung menangis, suaranya berubah parau, "Jungkook—"

"Maafkan aku, Tae. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Dokter Choi muncul di ambang pintu, "Keadaan putra kalian sudah mencapai puncaknya. Kami sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin. Ini akan menjadi momen terakhir untuknya."

Jungkook tidak perlu menunggu aba-aba dari dokter dan membawa istrinya masuk ke dalam ruangan, diikuti Jeno dan Chaeyoung. Jimin dan yang lain menunggu di koridor rumah sakit. Ketika dokter hendak melarang Jeno dan Chaeyoung masuk ke dalam ruangan, Jungkook berkata:

"Semua keluargaku harus ikut masuk ke dalam."

Di dalam sana perawat menghindari tatapan matanya, menunduk seperti hendak menangis, dan keluar dari ruangan mereka—memberi waktu intim antara sebuah keluarga dengan anak mereka—untuk terakhir kalinya.

Jihoon dengan lemah mengerang kesakitan. Ketika ia melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung, ia langsung mengulurkan tangannya, " _Eomma—A-Appa—_ "

"Kami di sini, Jihoonie," kata Taehyung lembut, menarik tangan Jihoon dengan lembut.

Jungkook tidak tahu harus berucapa apa, ia merasakan pandangan matanya mulai kabur oleh air mata, "Jihoon—"

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, _Appa_. Semuanya sakit."

Jeno dan Chaeyoung menatap kakak mereka, mata mereka sudah penuh oleh air mata.

"Kau akan pergi, _Hyung_? Pergi meninggalkan kami?" tanya Jeno, sudah menangis. Jungkook menoleh pada putranya. Jeno bahkan tidak berani lagi untuk mengucapkan kata mati di hadapan kakaknya.

"Aku tidak mau pergi—meninggalkan kalian—"

"Kami juga tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu, Jihoonie," Taehyung mengecup tangan putranya.

"Awalnya aku takut akan meninggalkan kalian. Takut untuk mati. Semuanya sakit, _Eomma_. Aku—aku tidak bisa merasakan tubuhku."

"Kami akan terus berada di sini menemanimu," ucap Jungkook. Ia menggendong Chaeyoung agar bisa melihat wajah kakaknya lebih dekat. Tetapi anak itu sudah menangis bahkan sebelum Jungkook mengangkat tubuhnya ke sebelah ranjang Jihoon.

"Aku ingin bertemu semua orang untuk terakhir kalinya. Woojin, Jisung, _halmeoni, halabeoji, ahjussi, ahjumma_ — Uh—" tubuh Jihoon menegang untuk beberapa saat. "Sakit, _Eomma_."

"Aku tahu, pasti sakit," bisik Taehyung pelan.

" _Eomma_ tidak akan bercerai dengan _Appa_ , kan?"

Taehyung membeku, ia menoleh untuk menatap Jungkook sebelum akhirnya kembali melihat Jihoon, "Tentu saja tidak. _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ akan selalu bersama-sama."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Jihoon tersenyum kecil, persis seperti ibunya, "Aku tidak ingin _dongsaeng_ baruku lahir ketika kalian berpisah."

"Jihoon—"

"Aku tidak akan marah, _Eomma_. Aku tidak perlu marah dan merasa sedih karena aku akan menjadi seorang _hyung_ atau _oppa_. Aku hanya kecewa karena aku tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk menggendongnya."

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, air matanya berjatuhan ke ranjang Jihoon. Tangan Jihoon berusaha meraih perut Taehyung. Jungkook menurunkan Chaeyoun dan membantu istrinya membetulkan posisinya. Jihoon menyeringai semakin lebar ketika ia merasakan sesuatu di perut Taehyung.

"Dia menendangku!" serunya senang dengan suara parau.

"Dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu," bisik Taehyung.

"Aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya."

" _O-oppa_ —"

"Chae- _ah_ ," panggil Jihoon pada adik perempuannya. Chaeyoung terisak-isak dan mendekat pada Jihoon. Dengan susah payah, Jihoon bergumam, "Perbanyaklah menggambar. Jangan banyak bertengkar dengan Jeno. Soalnya Jeno sekarang _Oppa_ mu satu-satunya," Jihoon melirik ke arah Jeno, "Kau juga Jeno. Kau adalah _Hyung_ mulai saat ini. Lindungi adik-adik kita, oke?"

Jeno mengangguk keras-keras. "Aku akan menjadi kakak yang baik," air matanya dan ingus sudah membasahi wajah mungil Jeno saat ia memperhatikan wajah kakaknya.

Jungkook tidak tahu sejak kapan Jihoon berubah dewasa. Mungkin ia memang masih anak kecil, tetapi Jungkook tidak pernah menyadari pikiran putranya itu. Tapi ini adalah hari terakhir ia melihat anaknya tumbuh. Dan entah bagaimana, Jihoon banyak bicara daripada biasanya hari ini.

 _Untuk terakhir kalinya_ , pikir Jungkook dengan getir.

" _Appa—_ "

"Hmm?"

"Aku juga tidak pernah marah ketika _Appa_ jarang pulang ke rumah. Karena sekarang _Appa_ selalu bersama kami."

Jungkook merasakan dadanya berdenyut nyeri, "Jihoon—"

"Terimakasih sudah mengizinkanku berlari untuk terakhir kali. Di pantai."

Waktu seperti berjalan lambat saat itu. Keluarganya mengitari Jihoon, menemaninya di saat-saat terakhirnya.

Jihoon menghela napas panjang dan memejamkan matanya.

Sesaat wajahnya terlihat tenang, seperti tertidur.

"Jihoon?"

Wajahnya tetap tenang ketika Jungkook memanggil namanya.

Bahkan ia tidak sadar ketika mesin pengukur detak jantung kembali berbunyi drastis.

Taehyung melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Jungkook, menangisi kepergian putranya. Jeno dan Chaeyoung merapatkan diri di sisi tubuh kedua orang tua mereka, ikut menangis bersama ibu mereka.

Dalam sekejap, putra mereka telah pergi.

Jungkook mulai merasakan tubuhnya seperti kebas, dan lidahnya berubah kelu.

Rasa dingin menjalar tubuhnya.

Ia tidak menangis, tetapi ia bisa merasakan separuh dunianya hancur.

Bahkan ia tidak ingat kapan ketika dokter Choi masuk bersama perawat lainnya, menggiring mereka keluar sementara tubuh Jihoon dipindahkan ke ruangan lain.

Mereka menggelar pemakaman untuk Jihoon, keesokan harinya.

 **XIX**

Sebelum mereka mengantarkannya ke liang lahat, Jungkook tidak berhenti berdiri di depan peti berisi tubuh Jihoon. Wajah Jihoon masih terlihat tenang seperti yang dilihatnya kemarin. Kedua matanya menutup. Dan hidungnya tidak bergerak untuk menandakan bahwa ia masih hidup. Ia hanya diam di dalam peti, seperti tertidur lelap dan tertidur dalam jangka waktu panjang. Karangan bunga menghiasi rumah duka di mana-mana, disertai ucapan-ucapan berisi bela sungkawa. Sebagian lagi menghiasi peti matinya.

Taehyung maju duluan untuk memberinya kecupan perpisahan untuk terakhir kalinya, tangannya memegangi bagian bawah perutnya yang sudah semakin berat menginjak bulan ke 7. Jungkook membantunya untuk mencium dahi Jihoon yang sudah dingin, lalu membantu Jeno dan Chaeyoung untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Jihoon untuk terakhir kalinya.

Jimin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Seokjin, Namjoon, keluarga besar Kim dan Jeon mengantarkan tubuh mungil Jihoon yang terbalut oleh kemeja putih dan jas berwarna hitam ke area pemakaman. Jungkook berusaha untuk tidak menoleh ketika ia mendengar ayahnya menangis keras, diikuti oleh suara isakan lainnya.

Jungkook tetap tidak menangis hari itu, tetapi ia tahu orang-orang memahami bahwa ia begitu terpukul dengan kematian Jihoon.

Pendeta membacakan bacaan kitab Injil. Selesai pembacaan beberapa kalimat sakral, pendeta mempersilahkan Jungkook untuk berpidato, menyampaikan eulogi berisi kenangan Jihoon dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum akhirnya peti mati berisi tubuh sang putra dikebumikan di dalam perut bumi.

Jungkook maju ke depan, hendak membacakan secarik kertas yang telah dipersiapkannya semalam. Tetapi begitu ia melihat peti mati di hadapannya, ia menarik kertas itu kembali ke saku celananya.

"Hari ini aku telah kehilangan putra pertamaku, Jeon Jihoon. Jeon Jihoon lahir pada awal musim semi dan membawa kebahagiaan padaku dan istriku, Jeon Taehyung," ucap Jungkook, matanya tidak berani menatap ke para pelayat. Wajahnhya terpaku pada peti kayu yang dicat hitam, dengan hiasan bunga di atasnya. "Jihoon lahir ketika aku dan istriku belum resmi menikah, dan ketika kami mengalami krisis ekonomi. Tapi keberadaan Jihoon adalah sumber kebahagiaan dan pemersatu utama di kehidupan kami. Dia adalah sumber semangatku ketika bekerja. Dan wajahnya selalu mengingatkanku bahwa Jihoon adalah anak dari kami berdua. Jihoon tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik, selalu membawa kenangan indah di kehidupan kami. Ia juga menjadi contoh yang baik bagi Jeno dan Chaeyoung, adik-adiknya."

Kali ini Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, "Tapi hari ini bukanlah perpisahan dengan Jihoon. Mungkin hari ini kita berpisah secara fisik dengannya, tapi justru kita masih memiliki kenangan dan tetap berikatan dengan Jihoon melalui memori-memori tersebut. Penyakit yang diberikan oleh Tuhan pada putra kami adalah bukti bahwa Tuhan sedang menguji kita, berusaha menjadikan kami semua manusia yang lebih baik lagi. Terkadang jika kita meminta dan Tuhan tidak mengabulkannya, artinya Dia sudah memiliki rencana yang terbaik untuk kita ke depannya," matanya menatap wajah pelayat satu persatu pada akhirnya. Sekilas ia melihat Woojin, bersama kedua orang tuanya, sedang menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih.

"Jihoon mengajariku banyak hal, bahwa keluarga adalah nomor satu. Sebelumnya aku gila kerja, dan hampir saja meninggalkan keluargaku. Tapi penyakit Jihoon ini menyadarkan bahwa aku tidak bisa kehilangan kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga."

Ia melihat Taehyung menatapnya dari jauh, pipinya basah oleh air mata.

"Jihoon sudah meninggalkan kita semua, tapi semangat dan jiwanya akan terus hidup di dalam kenangan kita semua. Kematian bukan berarti sebuah akhir, tetapi pengingat kita semua bahwa di akhir kehidupan akan selalu ada kehidupan yang baru."

Jungkook menyelesaikan pidatonya dan berjalan menuju Taehyung, yang langsung merangkul tubuh suaminya. Taehyung terisak di pelukannya.

Dua orang petugas pemakaman mengubur peti mati berwarna hitam yang berisi tubuh Jihoon dengan tanah. Jungkook memandangi tanah yang sebelumnya berupa galian kosong, kini sudah berupa gundukan yang berisi putranya. Orang-orang mulai pergi, tetapi Jungkook bergeming di posisinya.

Ia menyuruh Taehyung untuk meninggalkannya bersama anggota keluarganya yang lain, sementara ia menunggu di sekitar makam Jihoon. Ketika suasana pemakaman telah sepi, ia berlutut di sebelah makam Jihoon, mengeluarkan sebuah buku, dan meletakkannya di sebelah nama Jihoon.

" _Joeun kkum kkwoyo_ , Jihoon- _ah_."

Jungkook berdiri pelan-pelan, mengamati sejenak, dan meninggalkan pemakaman.

 **XX**

Awal musim semi datang lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika Jungkook dan Taehyung membuat jamuan makan siang dua bulan kemudian. Jungkook mengadakan pesta _barbecue_ , dan dibantu oleh Yoongi membakar makanan yang akan mereka makan. Sementara itu Namjoon menata meja, dan istrinya dari belakang mengomelinya agar tidak merusak meja-meja yang telah disediakan. Jimin, Seokjin dan Taehyung membuat bahan-bahan makanan lainnya.

Jeno berlarian dengan Jisung dan Minhyun, sementara Chaeyoung mengawasi anak-anak Jimin; Woozi dan Wooshin di atas tikar yang disediakan sambil menggambar.

Dua bulan setelah kematian Jihoon, Jungkook dan keluarganya berusaha menjalankan kehidupan seperti biasanya. Terkadang ia mendapati istrinya menangisi Jihoon di kamar putranya yang kini telah diubah menjadi kamar untuk bayi mereka yang akan lahir. Lalu Jungkook akan menenangkan istrinya, mengatakan bahwa Jihoon saat ini sedang mengawasi mereka, menjaga sampai adik barunya lahir ke dunia.

Ia juga mendapati Jeno dan Chaeyoung terkadang merindukan kakak mereka. Jeno akan bermain _game_ di kamarnya dan turun untuk mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan Jihoon, atau Chaeyoung yang cukup sering menggambar Jihoon di buku-buku gambarnya.

Jungkook juga merindukan putranya. Sejak kematian Jihoon, ia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan perusahaannya kepada Yugyeom, sementara ia tetap bertugas untuk menjadi arsitek utama dengan bekerja di rumah. Baginya keluarga dan rumah adalah tujuan utama di hidupnya. Ia ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan keluarganya, karena lambat laun waktu akan terus berjalan dan dia akan semakin sedikit punya waktu bersama anak-anaknya. Mereka akan tumbuh dewasa, sibuk dengan kehidupan mereka masing-masing, lalu meninggalkan dirinya dan Taehyung dalam usia tua.

Di rumah pun, semenjak kematian Jihoon, Jungkook memiliki tugas untuk mengajak Yeontan lari mengelilingi kompleks perumahan mereka. Biasanya Jihoonlah yang menjadi anaknya yang paling bersemangat untuk mengajak anjing keluarga mereka untuk jalan-jalan. Dan sekarang ia menjadi pengganti putranya untuk mengajak anjing itu jalan-jalan tiap pagi. Ia juga merindukan Jihoon yang sejak kecil akan selalu diam mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan.

Rumah besar mereka kini terasa hampa tanpa Jihoon.

Jungkook hampir selesai memanggang lima tusuk _barbecue_ ketika ia mendengar suara erangan dari dapur. Ia langsung meninggalkan makanan di atas panggangan pada Yoongi dan pergi menuju dapur.

Dilihatnya Taehyung sedang membungkuk memegangi perutnya yang sudah lebih besar dari 2 bulan lalu, sementara cairan bening menggenang di lantai. Seokjin langsung mematikan kompor dan membantu Jimin memegangi tubuh Taehyung.

"Air ketubanmu pecah," Seokjin memberitahu Taehyung dan Jungkook di saat yang bersamaan.

Jungkook merasakan dirinya panik dan kehilangan arah. Sontak yang ia lakukan pertama kali adalah memapah istrinya. Ketika Taehyung semakin melipat tubuh untuk memegangi perutnya yang kembali berkontraksi dengan kuat, Jungkook mendengar Seokjin kembali berkata:

"Jungkook. Kita harus pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang juga."

Jungkook ingat persis ketika ia mendapati Jihoon terkapar di atas lantai dua kali, dan pada kejadian dua-duanya ia membawa mobilnya melaju kencang, seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini. Taehyung duduk di belakang seperti yang diingatnya dulu, tapi kali ini tanpa Jihoon. Justru kali ini Seokjin membantu Taehyung untuk mengontrol napasnya saat perutnya berkontraksi hebat. Ia bersyukur Seokjin yang seorang ginekolog memutuskan untuk menjadi dokter pribadi Taehyung selama kehamilan istrinya berlangsung, tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Dan setidaknya saat ini ia bukan membawa orang yang sedang sakit di dalam mobilnya, justru saat ini membawa istrinya yang akan melahirkan anak keempat mereka.

Jungkook merasakan jantungnya berdegup ketika ia tiba di rumah sakit. Ingatan bahwa ia pernah ke tempat yang sama, membawa Jihoon yang sedang sakit kanker untuk menjalani perawatan. Ia juga teringat bahwa terakhir kalinya ia ke sini adalah ketika ia menyaksikan putranya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di rumah sakit. Tanpa sadar Jungkook merasakan tangannya menegang dan berubah dingin.

Di sinilah ia berpisah dengan Jihoon, melihat putra pertamanya meregang nyawa.

Tetapi cengkeraman tangan Taehyung menyadarkan kembali Jungkook pada dunianya. Taehyung mengernyitkan dahi dan meringis di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Setengah bagian tubuhnya tertutup selimut, dan ia mempererat pegangan di lengan kekar Jungkook, "Jungkook—jangan tinggalkan aku—" ucapnya dengan napas menderu.

Jungkook membantu Taehyung membenarkan posisinya. "Aku di sini. Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana, Tae."

Seokjin muncul tidak lama kemudian, sudah berpakain lengkap dengan baju medisnya. Di tangannya kini sudah terpasang sarung tangan berbahan lateks, dan ia melebarkan kaki Taehyung untuk mengecek pembukaan.

"Anak keempat, huh? Pantas saja kau cepat mengalami pembukaan."

Jungkook menatap Seokjin dengan penuh tanda tanya, "Apa maksudnya, _Hyung_?"

"Semakin sering kau melahirkan, akan semakin mudah untukmu melakukan proses yang sama. Mengerti maksudku, kan?" kata Seokjin menjelaskan sambil berjalan keluar, mengatakan bahwa dirinya hendak pergi sebentar untuk memanggil anestesiologis.

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahi memikirkan maksud ucapan Seokjin, karena dilihatnya Taehyung tetap meringis menahan rasa sakit. _Apanya yang semakin mudah_?

Taehyung mengerang, tubuhnya hampir setengah melingkar di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kuatkan dirimu, Tae," ucap Jungkook, satu tangannya menyisir rambut istrinya, "Kita akan bertemu dengan anak kita sebentar lagi."

"Kau pikir mudah melakukan ini, huh?!" ujar Taehyung jengkel. "Di mana petugas anestesinya?! Aku butuh obat sekarang juga!"

Jungkook menelan ludahnya mendengar ucapan istrinya. Ia tahu bahwa Taehyung terkadang mengerikan jika ia sedang marah atau melahirkan.

Mereka menunggu beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya Seokjin kembali ke ruangan mereka sambil membawa seorang petugas dokter lainnya. Dokter itu meminta bantuan Jungkook untuk menegakkan tubuh istrinya dan menyuntikkan sesuatu ke bagian belakang panggul istrinya.

"Akhirnya—"

Jungkook menyadari bahwa istrinya sudah mendapatkan epidural—obat pengurang rasa sakit yang ia inginkan.

Ia juga menyadari bahwa kelahiran putra keempatnya berjalan begitu cepat, bahkan berjam-jam lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan kelahiran Jihoon. Taehyung hanya melebarkan kakinya dan Seokjin mengatakan dengan entengnya bahwa ia sudah siap mendorong keluar bayi mereka.

Jungkook hanya ingat suara erangan dan suara lenguhan Taehyung ketika proses itu berlangsung. Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat di ingatannya. Beberapa menit kemudian bayi mereka sudah berada di antara tangan Seokjin, dengan kulit berwarna merah bercampur cairan ketuban, lendir, darah, dan entah cairan apalagi. Jungkook memandangi putranya dengan takjub, seperti yang dilakukannya ketika anak-anaknya lahir. Bahkan tangannya juga masih gemetaran seperti yang dilakukannya tiga kali sebelumnya—saat memotong tali yang menghubungkan anaknya dengan sang ibu.

Bayi mereka berhenti menangis ketika Seokjin meletakkannya di atas dada Taehyung.

"Ooh, lihat, Jungkook! Dia mirip sekali denganmu! Dia juga punya tahi lalat kecil yang sama denganku di pipinya!" seru Taehyung senang, beruraian air mata. Rambutnya menempel di dahi karena keringat dan wajahnya terlihat pucat karena baru saja mengeluarkan anak bayi seberat 4 kilogram ke dunia. Tetapi Jungkook tidak pernah melihat istrinya lebih cantik daripada saat ini.

"Dia juga mirip denganmu. Sedikit," Jungkook membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum.

"Kau mau menggendongnya?" tanya Taehyung menawarkan.

Jungkook, percaya bahwa ia sudah mahir menggendong bayi yang baru lahir—setelah 3 kali membesarkan anak-anaknya, dengan senang menerima tawaran tersebut. Bayinya menggeliat sesaat karena berpisah dengan ibunya, tetapi kembali tenang ketika Jungkook mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya dengan lembut.

Ia mengamati putranya—anak keempatnya—lamat-lamat, menyadari bahwa bayinya itu benar-benar mirip dengan dirinya ketika bayi, kecuali bibirnya yang mengikuti bentuk bibir Taehyung. Dan tahi lalat berbentuk titik kecil terpampang di pipi gembulnya.

Ia teringat akan Jihoon, ketika pertama kali ia menggendongnya.

Ia juga membayangkan jika saat ini Jihoon masih hidup, lalu membawa adik-adiknya ke sini, dan mereka akan berebutan untuk melihat adik baru mereka.

Jihoon selalu bersemangat ketika ia mendengar kabar bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang kakak.

Seperti yang dilakukannya ketika Jeno dan Chaeyoung lahir.

Appa, _bolehkah aku menggendongnya? Sekarang aku sudah menjadi_ Hyung _darinya_ , _kan_ _?_

Jungkook merasakan air matanya tumpah dan berjatuhan di atas pipi bayinya. Bayi itu menengadahkan kepalanya, berusaha membuka matanya dan gagal. Jungkook tertawa melihat hal itu. Ia menghapus bekas air mata di pipi bayinya. Tetapi airmatanya tidak bisa dihentikan. Jungkook mendekap erat tubuh bayi mungilnya, mempelajari satu persatu fitur yang menghiasi wajah putranya tersebut.

Ia jatuh cinta untuk yang kelima kalinya—seperti yang ia alami pada Taehyung dan semua anak-anak mereka.

Taehyung menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, "Jungkook? Kau menangis?"

Buru-buru Jungkook menghapus air matanya, dan berusaha untuk tertawa, "Ini air mata bahagia," ucap Jungkook pelan pada istrinya.

Taehyung tertawa kecil, "Setidaknya kau menamainya dulu sebelum kau menangis."

Jungkook berpikir selama beberapa menit, mengamati putranya yang mulai kembali menangis di lengannya. Seminggu sebelumnya, ia dan Taehyung sudah mendiskusikan nama untuk anak keempat mereka. Tetapi kemudian pikirannya tertuju pada sebuah nama.

"Jinyoung," bisiknya pelan pada putranya dan juga Taehyung, "Dia bernama Jinyoung."

Taehyung tertegun mendengar ucapan itu. Dilihatnya Jinyoung merengek meminta makanan pada ibunya, dan tanpa pikir panjang Jungkook memindahkan putra mereka ke istrinya. Taehyung menerima tubuh putranya dengan rasa penuh kasih sayang di antara kedua lengannya. Ia membuka kancing bajunya dan melihat bayinya mulai menyicipi makanan pertamanya. Seperti yang dilakukannya pada Jihoon dan kedua anaknya yang lain.

" _Ne_. Jinyoung. Nama yang bagus," Taehyung tersenyum sambil melihat bayinya menikmati makanan pertamanya.

 _Jin_ , untuk permulaan, dan _Young_ , untuk kehormatan.

Karena perjalanan baru mereka akan dimulai hari ini, bersama Jinyoung.

Hari itu, setelah Jeno dan Chaeyoung datang diantar oleh Jimin dan Yoongi, mereka mengambil foto keluarga yang baru.

Jungkook, Taehyung, Jeno, Chaeyoung, dan si kecil Jinyoung.

 **XXI**

"Jinyoung- _ah_! Ke sini, ke sini!" seru Jeno bersemangat pada adiknya yang baru berusia 1 tahun beberapa minggu lalu.

Jinyoung dengan tertatih-tatih berusaha menghampiri kakaknya. Ia tertawa nyaring ketika Jeno memainkan ekspresi lucu di wajahnya.

"Jeno-yah, jangan berdiri di situ. Nanti Jinyoung terjatuh kalau kau terlalu dekat dengan gundukan tanah," tegur Taehyung dari kejauhan sambil membawa keranjang berisi buket bunga.

Jeno mendengarkan ucapan ibunya dan berjalan mendekati Jinyoung, langsung menggendong adiknya dan memberinya banyak kecupan sayang. Jinyoung tertawa dengan pekikan riang, meninju wajah Jeno dengan gemas dan mengoceh tanpa henti. Chaeyoung di sisi lainnya mengamati bunga-bunga yang baru tumbuh di sekitar area pemakaman, memetik tangkai-tangkai yang masih segar. Rambut panjang putrinya tersebut terjalin menjadi kepangan yang kini jatuh di atas sisi bahunya.

Jungkook melirik ke arah keluarganya dan menyunggingkan senyuman.

Cuaca hari itu hangat ketika ia mengunjungi pemakaman. Matahari masih bersinar meski telah meluncur hampir ke ujung horizon sewaktu ia dan keluarganya tiba di sana. Jungkook berjongkok sambil mengambil ilalang liar satu persatu dengan raut muka serius sewaktu ia tiba di makam putranya. Ia kembali berdiri di depan makam Jihoon setelah beberapa menit lelah berjongkok untuk membersihkan makam putranya dari tanaman liar. Buku favorit Jihoon yang ditinggalkannya setelah hari pemakaman setahunan yang lalu, sudah mulai usang karena cuaca dan sedikit curahan hujan. Tetapi ia tidak mengambil buku tersebut dan membiarkannya rusak oleh alam.

"Jihoon. _Saengil Chukhahamnida_. Selamat berulang tahun yang ke 13 tahun." Jungkook merasakan angin hangat menerpa wajahnya. "Kau bisa lihat anak kecil di sana? Namanya Jinyoung. Dia adikmu. Dia baru saja berulang tahun tanggal 10 Mei kemarin. Tepat 19 hari sebelum ulang tahunmu."

Ia merasa aneh berbicara dengan seseorang yang tak kasat mata, tetapi ia tidak mempedulikannya. "Aku dan ibumu tidak berpisah, seperti yang kau harapkan. Jeno juga telah menjadi seorang kakak yang baik untuk Chaeyoung dan Jinyoung. Dan Chaeyoung juga tetap senang menggambar, meski ia tetap tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merecoki Jeno."

Jungkook terus berbicara pada putra pertamanya di dalam benaknya. Membayangkan Jihoon berdiri di depannya, tangannya terpilin di belakang, mendengarkan semua ucapan ayahnya layaknya seorang anak yang baik.

Tetapi hanya ada sebuah makam berisi nama Jihoon di depannya, seberapa berusahanya Jungkook membayangkan bahwa Jihoon masih berada bersama dirinya, berada di antara keluarganya.

Taehyung, Jeno, Jinyoung dan Chaeyoung kini telah tiba di depan makam Jihoon, dan Jungkook langsung menyetop pembicaraannya dengan Jihoon yang ada di pikirannya.

Taehyung membungkuk dan menaruh satu buket bunga di atas makam Jihoon, diikuti oleh Chaeyoung yang meletakkan mahkota bunga di atas nisan kakak laki-lakinya.

Jeno menurunkan Jinyoung, menyuruh adiknya untuk memberikan salam pada Jihoon.

"Lihat, Jinyoung- _ah_. Ini makam Jihoon- _hyung_ ," kata Jeno. "Dia _hyung_ yang sangat keren. Sayang kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya."

Jinyoung berusaha menyebutkan nama Jihoon dengan susah payah, "I—yon!"

Orang tua dan kedua kakaknya menertawakan usaha Jinyoung, gemas dengan tingkah si bungsu.

Mereka berdiam di depan makam selama beberapa menit, mengobrol di sekitar makam Jihoon, dan pura-pura mengajak bicara Jihoon. Saat pukul menunjukkan jam 4 sore, Taehyung mengajak mereka untuk pulang. Dan seperti yang dilakukannya dulu, Jungkook meminta keluarganya untuk meninggalkannya sendirian di makam.

Pemakaman senyap sejenak setelah Taehyung meninggalkannya bersama anak-anak mereka. Kini Jungkook mendudukan tubuhnya, kembali mengajak bicara Jihoon.

Ia akan selalu menganggap bahwa Jihoon mendengarkannya setiap kali mengunjungi area pemakaman.

"Jeno mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menjadi arsitek seperti aku."

"Jika kau masih bersama kami, apa kau masih tertarik untuk menjadi seorang arsitek?"

"Ibumu menggelar pameran tentang penyadaran akan pentingnya peduli kanker pada anak-anak. Kira-kira bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang itu?"

"Aku penasaran, apakah kau akan bisa lebih tinggi daripada aku dan _Eomma_ mu."

Jungkook menghentikan percakapan ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Chaeyoung berdiri tepat di belakang sang ayah.

"Chaeyoung- _ah_?"

Chaeyoung terlihat malu-malu untuk mengangkat kepala dan bertatap muka dengan Jungkook, "Umm, aku ingin memberi sesuatu untuk Jihoon- _Oppa_."

Jungkook hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Chaeyoung dan menyuruh putrinya untuk duduk, "Tentu. Apa yang ingin kau berikan untuknya?"

Chaeyoung mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang digambarnya dengan menggunakan crayon dari balik gaun hitam yang ia kenakan. Di kertas itu ada gambar dua orang pria dewasa dan 3 anak kecil. Jungkook tersenyum melihat gambar yang dibuat oleh putrinya tersebut.

"Apa ini aku, _Eomma_ , Jeno, Jinyoung dan dirimu?" tanya Jungkook lembut.

"Ada juga Jihoon- _oppa_ ," kata Chaeyoung sambil membuka kertas yang ternyata terlipat, "Kita semua berenam, pergi ke pantai di Busan. Karena kita akan pergi ke Busan besok tanpa Jihoon- _oppa_ , aku ingin menggambar Jihoon- _oppa_ di gambar ini sebagai gantinya."

"Ah, ini bagus sekali, Chaeyoung- _ah_ ," kata Jungkook takjub dengan ucapan putri semata wayangnya.

Ia merasakan matanya sembab tanpa sebab saat terus memandangi secarik kertas dari Chaeyoung, tanpa satu baris yang terlewat sedikit pun. Buru-buru Jungkook mengusap matanya, menarik napas untuk mengontrol luapan emosi yang membuncah di dalam dirinya.

" _Oppa_ pasti akan menyukainya," lirihnya dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

Ia melihat tulisan kecil di bawah kertas:

Appa, Eomma, _Jeno-_ oppa _, Chaeyoung, Jinyoung, dan Jihoon-_ oppa _di Busan._

"Taruh gambarmu di sini," kata Jungkook mengarahkan Chaeyoung, tangannya menunjuk ke buku dan buket bunga. Jika hujan turun, benda-benda tersebut terlindungi dari hujan dengan adanya sebuah pohon besar yang berdiri di dekat makam Jihoon.

Chaeyoung menaruh kertas berisi gambarannya di tempat yang ditunjuk oleh ayahnya, "Tapi apa _Oppa_ akan melihatnya?"

"Dia pasti akan melihatnya," kata Jungkook yakin, mengusap kepala putrinya. "Selama ini juga dia mungkin memperhatikanmu, dan ingin sekali menegurmu yang selalu mengganggu Jeno."

Chaeyoung menggembungkan pipinya dan bersungut-sungut kesal, "'Kan Jeno- _Oppa_ yang selalu mulai duluan."

Jungkook terkekeh pelan mendengar keluhan putrinya tersebut. Kemudian ia mengambil tangan Chaeyoung dan melangkah meninggalkan pemakaman, "Kita bicarakan nanti di rumah."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan hingga tiba di mobil, dan melihat Taehyung memangku Jinyoung, sementara Jeno mulai sibuk memainkan _portable game_ nya.

Jungkook mengencangkan sabuk pengaman mobil, ia membayangkan pemandangan sesampainya mereka tiba di rumah; Taehyung yang membuatkan teh panas untuk keluarganya sementara Jungkook membantu menggantikan sang istri memanggang kue. Jeno bermain _game_ , Jinyoung merangkak di sekitar area bermain yang telah disediakan, dan Chaeyoung terlalu fokus menggambar di ruang tengah. Mungkin ada satu kekurangan di bayangannya pada saat itu.

Jihoon.

Tapi Jungkook tidak peduli, karena Jihoon akan selalu ada bersama mereka.

Jihoon selalu ada di foto-foto yang terbingkai rapi di dinding-dinding rumah mereka, di lemari buku, di atas meja kredenza ruang tengah.

Mungkin Jihoon memang sudah tidak ada, tapi mereka sudah memulai kehidupan baru tanpa Jihoon dengan tetap menyimpannya di dalam memori mereka. Dan Jinyoung akan tumbuh besar dengan mengenal kakak laki-laki yang tidak pernah ia temui.

" _Appa_ , ke mana kita setelah ini?"

Ia mendengar suara Jeno bertanya padanya.

Jungkook melirik ke kaca mobil, melihat wajah Jeno yang terangkat dari _game portable console_ , dan anggota keluarganya satu persatu—Taehyung yang sibuk menenangkan Jinyoung yang tidak bisa diam di pangkuannya, dan Chaeyoung yang tidak berhenti memainkan pipi adik bungsunya. Ia melihat seluruh wajah anggota keluarganya melalui kaca mobil dan hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Jungkook hanya memberi satu jawaban.

"Kita pulang. Ke rumah."

 **END**


End file.
